Out of the Fog and Into her Arms
by C.Kiss
Summary: i DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Well maybe some BUT NOT THE ONES FROM J.K. ROWLINGS BOOKS! THANKS! Hermione is haunted in her dreams by the one she believes will complete her...Only problem is she doesn't know who it is... Rating could change
1. Head Girl

"Harry, its okay, Ginny understands." I tried to console him over the phone.

"No she doesn't Mione. She sent me a letter that said not to come to the Burrow for a couple weeks because she wouldn't be able to handle being around me. If she understands she wouldn't have said that. I like her a lot Hermione but I can't have anything happen to her just because she's with me. If Voldemort finds out she's one of my weaknesses, He'll use her as bait to get me and she could end up killed and then where would we be? I will not let her become a martyr for the cause of this war. Believe it or not this is my war. I don't even want to you involved."

"Harry!"

"No Hermione. I didn't say you wouldn't be involved because I know you already are. Voldemort already knows you're my best friend but he doesn't know about me and Ginny. And I would like to keep it that way. But she's so damn stubborn. We start school in a week and I haven't been to the Burrow not once this summer. Not once. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable so I abided by her wishes. But I don't know how this trip to Diagon alley is going to go." He sighed. "Speaking of our trip, have you gotten your letter from Hogwarts yet? Aren't they normally here by now?"

"You noticed that too? I thought I was alone in that worry, I brought it up to Ronald when I owled him last week but he didn't even mention it in his owl back. Maybe Dumbledore is just playing around with us. You know he's the most brilliant wizard in our time but he's a little off his rocker at times."

Harry laughed. "I know. Actually-" I heard some rustling. "I just got mine."

"No fair! I NEED mine. I need to know if I'm head girl or not."

"You know you got it Mione. I don't know why you stress over that. You've always gotten the highest marks in our class and you know it."

"I wonder who's head boy."

"Well we know it's not me, Dumbledore probably thinks I've got too much to worry about. You know with trying to stay alive and keep all of you alive as well."

"And it's definitely not Ron. I keep hoping the two of you would learn to take notes and to study."

"Hopefully it's not that git Malfoy."

I could almost feel Harry's anger at Malfoy through the phone. I laughed. "Calm down tiger. Besides don't jinx it. Last thing I need is to have to share quarters with Ferretboy."

"Right."

"Are you going to open your letter or not?" I chided.

"Oh yeah." I heard him opening his letter.

"Harry? Why did you get so quiet?"

"I'm Quidditch captain." He whispered.

"What?"

"I'm Quidditch captain!" he said a little bit louder, still in shock.

"Oh Harry that's wonderful! Your father would've been so proud. You're following his legacy!"

"I know. I wish Sirius was still here so I could owl him and say just that."

"Aww Harry. Lets go celebrate after we do the school shopping tomorrow."

"Okay. You know my birthday is tomorrow too. We've got a lot to celebrate. Me being captain, me being seventeen and NEVER having to return to this hellhole the Dursleys call home, us going back to school-"

An owl flew through my window and dropped a green envelope on my lap. I quickly opened it.

"And me being head girl." I whispered.


	2. If I was your girlfriend

Sorry it took so long to update! College is kickin my butt! But here's your update! Please review!

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Sha'Rylle: Girl calm down! I got you!

Rheartsu: thanks! Glad you like it! Here's your update!

Yemi Hikari: thanks for your advice! The first reviewer is my baby sister. Lol. She was just being ornery!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Diagon Alley couldn't have been more beautiful that day. There were Witches and Wizards bustling around to gather school supplies for their children. Young Wizards and Witches were running around excitedly hoping to see some familiar faces, waving to friends and enemies alike. At least that's what I was doing. I waved at Lavender Brown, Patil and Padma, Seamus, even Blaise from Slyterin. Sitting in the Laky Cauldron waiting on Harry and the Weasleys, I began to wonder about the head boy again. The concept was scary. I would have to live with whoever it was for the entire school year. Silently I prayed to Merlin it was somebody I could deal with.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he came into the Leaky Cauldron. He came to me and embraced me.

He looked different. More mature, more attract- I held him back at arms length. "Harry! Where are your glasses!"

"I got contacts."

"Oh I love it!" I gave him another hug and grabbed his hand to pull him into Diagon Alley. "I was already in here once today but I didn't buy anything because I wanted to wait for you guys but I saw this book I NEED to get before we go meet the Weasleys at the ice cream shop. We're having lunch there, last minute so if you didn't know your okay nobody forgot about you." I gave him a reassuring smile as I led him into the bookstore and purchased a book on dream interpretation.

"I thought you didn't like divination." Harry questioned.

"Just because I don't like something doesn't mean that I can't research it." I replied quickly not wanting him to know that I was at lost about why I was having this re-occurring dream. It was simply driving me wild! There's a fog, it's thick and dense. In the dream I'm looking for something but I can't find it. I wake up in a cold sweat. "Besides maybe in the mist of one of our future escapades we may come across something dealing with dreams. You know how you have those dreams about Voldemort."

"mm-hmm" Harry was hardly paying me any attention. He was looking straight ahead. I followed his glance-

"Ginny!" I dropped Harry's hand and ran forward to give my friend a hug. She too was distant and tensely gave me a hug all the while looking over my shoulder at Harry. "Honestly you guys-"

"Ginny."

"Harry."

"How have you been?"

Shaking my head I left them to their own problems and went a little farther around the corner to find the rest of the redheaded clan. "Ronald."

"Hermy!" blushing to match the color of his hair. I grimaced at his newfound nickname for me. "I've missed you!" He gave me a hug as well but there was something different about it. "Let me take a look at you!" He stepped back and gave me an once-over. I admit I'd changed a lot over the summer. My normally bushy brown locks were now straight and highlighted. I grew into my body over the summer too. So I had a figure that if I wasn't mistaken Ron was looking at like he'd just figured out I was a girl.

"Oh Ronald stop it." I laughed thinking oh Merlin does he have a crush? What will this do to our friendship? To our trio? "You've grown taller!" He looked to be about 6'1. "Amazing!"

"Thanks! You look great too Herms." He blushed again. What is with that? "Hey there's something I may need to ask you… Fancy a walk with me?" He held out his hand.

I took his hand cautiously. "Did you grow some manners over the summer as well? Where to?"

We walked down some alley and he turned to me. "Herms over the summer I think something changed in me. I felt something growing inside and I think standing her in front of you I've realized what it was. Between always being anxious to get your letters to even trying to figure out the fellyfone I know I developed a crush on you. And I'd like it if you would be my girlfriend?"

I stood there confused and in shock. "B-b-b-but we're friends." I stammered. "How could something like us happen and we've got so much other stuff to deal with? We're in our final year at Hogwarts and we've got N.E.W.T's and this war with Voldemort still and-"

"Herms just give me your answer."

"No sorry Ronald I think we've too much to deal with to complicate it with a relationship. Let's just stay friends and see what happens after the war is over okay?" I held my hand against his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips and walked away.


	3. that first kiss

"Harry stop it!" I said through my giggles. "You're too goofy!" I was leaning over in my chair at the ice cream shop holding my stomach. We had already finished school shopping.

"Come on Hermione. It says right here you can change your appearance. What if I wanted to be a blonde? You think I could beat out Malfoy as the "hottest blonde at Hogwarts?" Really because it would be fun." Harry pointed out looking at CosmoWitchly, a magazine Ginny had picked up. "You're smart enough to do it. Try it. And see if you can fool somebody into thinking you are someone else."

"Harry really… This is too much." He gave me some puppy dog look. "Harry, don't do me like that." Ron started laughing as he saw me begin to cave in. "Oh alright! Any suggestions?"

"Mione you were supposed to be stronger than that!" Ginny exclaimed. "Some Gryffindor you are!" she started giggling hiding her face in Harry's chest. Apparently they had worked through their problems.

"Now you know you can't even resist that look." I laughed again. "Come on with the suggestions fellahs before I change my mind."

"Okay okay… Do blonde. Like Malfoy blonde. And bright blue eyes. Short pixie cut."

"Okay…" I glanced at the magazine to see the instructions. With a few swift movements with my wand I felt my hair shortening and losing volume as it spiked itself in the back. It was different my head felt lighter. By the looks of my friends I knew my hair color had changed from my soft brown to an almost platinum blonde. Closing my eyes I did a couple more wand movements and muttered the incantation under my breath and when I opened them again I received a collective gasp. I conjured up a mirror. Taking a look at myself I was shocked at how good the blonde cut looked on me. The front of my hair was long enough to reach my chin and the bangs were all on the right side of my face slightly covering my eye. I smiled, bringing a twinkle to my bright aquamarine eyes. "So…?

"Wow…." Came yet another collective gasp.

"You look amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. "But we can still tell its you because of your clothes." She flipped through her magazine and stopped on a page with a model wearing a pleated gold mini. With a red off the shoulder sweater and red heels. "Order this."

"Oh Ginny this is too much!"

"I'll buy it for you."Harry volunteered and before I could stop him he tapped the magazine page and a menu appeared out of the book. "What size skirt?"

"Harry, really…" He gave me a look that made me feel bad for refusing it. "Small skirt, small shirt, size 7 shoes."

In a matter of seconds a package appeared on the tabletop. "Come on Hermione." Ginny said excitedly grabbing the packages and pulling me towards the restroom. "I wanna do your makeup." I went into the stall and pulled on the outfit. "Come on, Come on." Ginny rushed me. I came out the stall and soon she was waving her wand in my face. "All done." She pushed me in front of the mirror.

"Wow!" I muttered, my breath leaving me. I was a whole new person. The outfir enhanced every dip and curve in my body that I had been too conservative to show off before. "Is that me?" I wobbled on my heels.

Ginny muttered a quick balance spell. Instantly I felt at home in the heels. "You're gorgeous. Let's go show the boys."

We walked out of the restroom and walked over to the boys. Ron looked up and at the sight of me fell out of his chair. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. "Well, well, well…" Came a unreasonably sexy drawl. I ignored it for fear I couldn't handle myself and I walked over to Harry and turned to face him. The drawl came from Draco Malfoy. "Potter, who is your new friend here?"

Ron picked himself up off the floor. "You stay away from her Malfoy!"

"Weasel nobody asked you."

I muttered a quick confidence spell. "My name is Ivory." I said extending my hand for him to shake. He had grown up over the summer as well. He blonde hair was longer and fell in his face. He was at least 6'3 and had obviously worked out during the break. He had on this green t-shirt and jeans. Gorgeous. "And you sir are Draco Malfoy."

"I see you know who's who in the wizarding world. But dear, let me steal you away from these wizards and lets talk."

"Harry is it okay? I mean I know I'm supposed to be spending the day with you, but…" I looked down. "Please don't tell Mom I wasn't with you."

"Dear you don't have to ask Potter permission."

"He's my cousin and he's supposed to be watching out for me. My parents are trusting him."

"Go ahead Ivory and don't worry about a thing." Harry said smiling. He looked at Malfoy, "Don't try anything stupid Malfoy."

Without another word, Malfoy had tucked my hand in his and was steering me away from my friends. "Now why is it that I am just now being graced with your presence?" Blushing I looked down. "Oh dear," He placed his hand underneath my chin and gently raised my eyes to meet his. "You're with me. There's no need to be shy or ashamed. You entice me. There's like this raw innocent beauty about you. I want to get to know more about you." I felt content for one moment. Malfoy was confusing me. He's actually decent? Really? I felt a tear slip from my eye. He brushed it away bringing his face close to mine. My breath was caught in my chest. My heart stopped. He glanced at my lips. He brushed his lips against mine. "You…" he kissed me again. "…are so…" his arms found my waist. "Intoxicating." Pulling me closer, he deepened our kiss. I pushed my hands through his hair.

I pushed him back. "Mal-Draco!" I straightened my hair and my shirt. "Harry would have a fit! Really!" I stepped back from him. "I've heard of your reputation but I had to find out for myself. You're a womanizer and I'm not like your other girls!" I stomped off, upset at myself because I had enjoyed it. And because that was my first real kiss and he didn't even know it was me.


	4. Making Plans

rheartsu: sorry about the Ron ordeal. I just don't think he's right for Hermione. I think he's too immature for her. But hey to each its own right? Thanks for reviewing!

Sha'Rylle: Hey Sis thanks for your support! I love you too! Thanks for being my number fan!

Yemi Hikari: I totally agree on the Ron needing to mature comment. I think he's just a little over the top sometimes. Thanks for reviewing!

ON WITH THE STORY!

The following week dragged on until finally it was the night before we were to get abroad the Hogwarts express and head to school. This night I found myself talking on the phone to Harry expressing how I felt for probably the fiftieth time since the kiss. "Harry I like him. As much as it's not allowed, I like him. I felt so at home in his arms and that kiss… it was glorious and devastating all at the same time. He only kissed me because he thought I was someone else. He would have never kissed me had he known it was me. Never! And what if he's head boy? Then I have to be in close quarters with him and be internally tortured because I can't be with him."

"So why don't you be with him as Ivory?"

"Because how would I explain Ivory's absence in class or at meals?"

"Easy. Make her a 6th year that way you won't have to worry about classes and then meals… eat really fast and then jet out towards the library and then come in half-sleep as Ivory make it like she's a late sleeper."

"Harry" I squealed. "You're a genius! I love you!"

"I know. So… Ivory you really like Malfoy?"

"Yes I do. And I know we've hated him strongly for like the past six years but when I was with him as Ivory he said some things that made me believe there really is a person under the superior act he puts up. He might just have a heart." I reasoned.

"Just please don't rub it into Ron's face. He fancies you." Harry warned me.

"I know. He asked me out when we were in Diagon Alley while you and Ginny were fixing your problems. I told him we had too much on our plates to confuse and distract ourselves with a relationship." I sighed. "I hope I didn't hurt his feelings and I hope he doesn't try anything rash. You know how Ronald gets sometimes."

Harry laughed. "But you have no choice but to love him. Just because he's a little off sometimes doesn't mean he doesn't mean well."

"I know but anyway… back to Draco. So you actually think I should keep up my Ivory identity?"

"If Draco is who you want then yes. Just don't make Ivory too different than you that way when he finds out who you are he can't say he wasn't with you for you." he advised.

"No problem. So dear cousin…you up for some fun and games on the Express tomorrow?" I asked deviously.

"As long as you're careful and keep up appearance. Use the coins we used for DA meetings and let me know the moment he finds out you and Ivory are the same person because he may flip out. He's so unpredictable you never know how he'll react. So be careful Mione." Harry warned.

I KNOW THIS IS A RIDICULOUSLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT REALLY IT WAS JUST A FILLER! I PROMISE THERE IS MORE TO COME. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. new beginnings

Excited, I ran through the station towards the platform. "Ron! Harry! Hurry up!" I called over my shoulder. Finally reaching the platform 9 ¾. I stop and straighten up my head girl badge and look back to see my best friends leaned over their carts panting.

"Merlin, Mione!" breathed Ron. "What's the rush?"

"Where'd you get all this energy?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Sometimes I think you two are dense. I wanna find out who the head boy is! You both now it has been antagonizing me for the past week!"

"And that alone justifies your marathon sprint through a station full of muggles pushing your trunk on a cart? With us back here struggling to keep up?" Ron said pointedly.

I blushed slightly. "Sorry fellahs." I gave them both a brief hug. "Now lets go." I casually leaned up against the barrier and fell through to the other side. Another burst of energy and excitement came over me as I gazed upon the majestic scarlet Hogwarts train. The boys came through the platform.

"Oh no Ron, there's that gleam in her eyes again." Harry moaned.

"At least this time we don't have a lot of distance to cover." Ron sighed.

"Honestly don't you two call yourself athletes? Being on the Quidditch team and all? Harry you're the bloody captain for Merlin's sake!"

"There's a big difference between riding a broom and running Mione." Ron explained exasperatedly.

"Whatever" I said, waving them off and turning back towards the train. "Aren't you guys excited? We're going back to school. We're going back home! I can hardly wait to get to the library."

"THE LIBRARY!" came a collective groan as Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown came through onto the platform.

"Some things never change." One of them muttered.

I ignored them and pushed my cart to the lift so I could get on the train. In a daze, I waved at people when they spoke but continued throughout the train to reach the heads' compartment. Soon I reached it. _Okay Hermione. This is it. You've been dying to know who your right hand was gonna be. Whoever it is, is on the other side of this door. Deep breaths…_I opened the door and froze. I stood there staring at Malfoy's bare back. Apparently he was changing shirts. I felt myself want to run my fingers up his back. I did a quick transformation and turned into Ivory. I shortened my school girl skirt and took off my jacket that was hiding a rather tight grey tank top. Muttering a confidence spell I stepped up to him and ran my fingers up his bare skin on his back. "Someone told me I could find you in here." I whispered in his ear, brushing my lips up against it while I talked. I felt him shiver and then tense up. "Look, I'm sorry for running off yesterday." I slid around him so I could look him in the face. Wrapping my arms around him, I looked up, putting on my best pouting look. "Do you forgive me?"

He sighed and brushed my hair out of my face. "Ivory…" he started and then he brought me into the softest sweetest kiss ever. I could feel myself melting into him. He pulled away, "Of course I forgive you. Just don't make it a habit to run out on me okay?" He smiled and laughed lightly. I was marveled in that smile. _Malfoy smiling? No smirk? Wow!_ "I'll let you slide this time but just know that nobody leaves a Malfoy standing there looking like a fool because Malfoy's are not fools."

"Yes sir." I saluted him. Giggling I laid my head on his bare, firm chest. I lost myself there for a minute. Until-

"Hermione?" Harry called opening the compartment door. "Oh!" He said catching full sight of the situation.

"No Potter. Your mudblood friend is not here." Malfoy sneered. "And if you wouldn't mind could you remove yourself from my compartment I was rather caught up in a moment." I backed out of his embrace and busted into tears. "Ivory sweetie what's the matter?"

Furiously I wiped away my tears. "How could you say that about m-her!" I ran from the compartment.

"Potter I-"

"Save it Malfoy." Harry closed the door and ran after me. I fell to the floor at the end of the corridor. "Hermione, calm down. Shhh… calm down." He said gathering me in his arms and taking me into the nearest compartment. He sat down and cradled me against his chest. "It's okay. It'll be alright. But you gotta pull yourself together because you have to start your head duties. The train's departing right now." He kissed me on my forehead. "Okay Mione?" He pulled out the CosmoWitchly magazine and read the instructions for the charm I used to change my appearance and muttered the enchantment and soon I felt my hair lengthen and grow thicker. "Close your eyes." He instructed. I obeyed. He muttered that spell too. "Okay and now to get you into some Hermione clothes." He said another spell and my school robes were on. I opened my eyes and wiped away my tears. "Hermione I know your stronger than this. You know you can change Malfoy this year into someone decent. Just keep your head on straight and but up a strong front. Don't let him get to you, and use Ivory to your advantage. Clearly he cares for her. Just slowly ease him into caring for you." He hugged me tight. "Now go take care of what you need to do. I'll cover for Ivory."

I nodded and stood up off his lap. "Thanks Harry you're a great pal!" I kissed him on his cheek and headed back towards the heads compartment. Cautiously I slipped in.

"Ivory look I-" Malfoy started as he looked up from where he was seated with his head in his hands. "Oh it's just you." He put his head back down.

"What? No snide remarks Malfoy?" I sneered mimicking his own demeaning tone of voice. "Something troubling you to where even you, a Malfoy, can't be his usual arrogant self?" No response. "Look, I know what you did." I sat down across from him. "And as much as your pity insults don't faze me in the slightest, especially because you haven't said a thing new since we first started this ridiculous rivalry, it may faze Ivory. She's hurt that you could say that about anybody. Especially me because I'm basically her other half. Besides you two need to talk about her family before you just go sprouting off at the mouth talking about mudbloods and any other name of that sort." I stood up and brushed on my robes. "Now get dressed so we can take care of business." I left the compartment proud of myself. _Step one in making Malfoy human…COMPLETE! He was actually distraught by the way "I" ran out on him this time. How sweet. I simply cannot wait for this meeting to be over so I can change back into Ivory. _I skipped the rest of the way to the front of the train. Stepping into the communications box I pull out the microphone. "Sonorous." I said pointing at it and my throat with my wand. "ALL PREFECTS NEED TO REPORT TO THE HEADS' COMPARTMENT AT THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN PLEASE! ALL PREFECTS TO THE HEADS' COMPARTMENT IMMEDIATELY. THANKS!" I muttered the counter charm and skipped merrily back to the compartment. Seconds later the prefects filed in. One boy and one girl from each house. "Okay students, welcome to a new year. I am your head girl and Malfoy here is the head boy." I glanced over at him. He stood beside me, head slightly down. He looked deep in thought. "Malfoy do you have anything to say before we begin?" He shook his head. "Okay so I know you guys are expecting this long elaborate speech from me right now but surprise! I only have a few words to say and then you can go back to your friends." The look of surprise on everyone's face was priceless. "Okay so basically all I have to say is abide by the rules you are now role models so there's no more recklessness allowed. At least not to where you can get caught." They all laughed. "If you have a problem with a student you are allowed to give them a detention but it is up to the head of the house to define exactly what that detention shall be and you are not allowed to take away house points so don't even try it. First official meeting will be on the first of the month you will be receiving letters explaining the exact whereabouts." I paused. "Oh yeah and help direct the students where they need to go when we reach Hogwarts. Be nice to the first years. Have fun! Goodbye." And with that I dismissed them.

"Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" I turned to look at him. He had returned to his previous position with his head back in his hands.

"Do you think you can send Ivory back here to me to talk?"

_Is he asking me a favor?_ "Malfoy if I wasn't in such a good mood I'd tell you to go find her yourself but since I see you're already suffering… I guess I can do this small favor for you." With that I swept from the compartment and dashed through the corridor to Harry's compartment. I opened the door to find him and Ginny in a serious lip lock. I cleared my throat. They jumped apart. "I need to be Ivory again. Right now. Malfoy is upset that he upset her and apparently wants to apologize."

"Malfoy apologize?" Harry said incredulously. "Isn't that against one of the sacred Malfoy bylaws?"

Ginny slapped his arm. "Oh shut up you! Come here Hermione." She quickly did my make up to where it looked like I had been crying. "Change your hair." I changed my hair to the blonde pixie cut. She tousled it to look messy like I had been leaning onto someone shoulder or laying on a pillow. "And your clothes." I simply took of my school robes. She wrinkled my shirt. "There, you're set. You look like you've been crying this entire time." She handed me the mirror.

I looked at myself. Everything was right except-"My eyes!" I quickly changed them to Ivory's aquamarine color and made them bloodshot. I glanced back into the mirror. My face was all splotchy and my mascara was running. My hair on the right side was flat. "Perfect. I'll be right back. Thank you!" I quickly hugged them both and walked slowly head down to the heads' compartment. I felt a couple people look at me as if trying to figure out who I was.

Finally I reached the heads' compartment and slowly pushed opened the door. Malfoy was still in that forlorn position. I sniffed and wiped at my face in hope of smearing my make-up a little more. He looked up instantly. "Ivory!" He came towards me.

I put my hand out. "Don't touch me." He stopped. "Hermione said you had something to say so talk." I stood there with my arms around my middle.

"I'm so….Ivory I didn't mean to. I-" He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry!"

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, putting his head on my shoulder. I thought I felt him crying but I know that was impossible. "Shh…it's okay. You didn't know any better. I didn't tell you. By calling Hermione that you insulted me as well. You remember who I'm related to?" He nodded his head. "Okay think about it."

He looked up. "Potter's an only child." I nodded. "And so was his father."

"Which leaves…?"

"You're his cousin on his mother's side?"

"Which means…?"

"You were muggle-born!" He paused. "Oh Merlin! Ivory I'm sorry!" He buried his head back on my shoulder. "I didn't know!"

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't care?"

"Of course not. I've been searching for you. There's no way I'm going to let you go because of your blood. Besides that's just a silly belief that my father had imbedded in me. I really don't care. I just act like it because I know if I don't someone will say something to my father or to me about it and I'll have to show them exactly what makes me a Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes. "And what exactly is that Mr. Malfoy?"

He pulled back and handed me a bouquet of enchanted roses from behind his back. "Being able to do things like this." I looked at the roses. They glistened and the water droplets that were on them kept flowing through the perfect feather thin petals yet not one drop hit the ground. "Oh Draco these are amazing!" I kissed him excitedly on the lips. "I gotta go show Harry!" I turned to leave. "We're almost to school right?" He nodded. "You know this is my first year at Hogwarts right?" He nodded again. "Okay well I'll see you at the castle. Hey you know what you and Hermione should make your password be?"

"No sweetheart what should it be?"

"New Beginnings." And I left.


	6. Cover Blown

"Hey der firs' years! This way! Hey der Mione! Harry! Ron!"

"Hey Hagrid!" we called back to our half-giant friend. I guided the first years in his direction. You could almost smell the fear the first years had of the groundskeeper. "It's okay." I said soothingly to this one little girl.

After a few minutes, all the first years were on the row boats prepared to arrive at the castle by the lake. Second years and up rode in carriages. Returning to the gates of Hogwarts I saw that Malfoy had most of the students squared away and on the carriages. "Granger are you ready to go?" He asked, standing by our carriage. Nodding I walked towards him. He stood to the side to let me climb in first and then climbed in his self. "I didn't see Ivory at all."

"Looking for her were you?" I laughed. "Malfoy, do you have a crush?" I laughed a little harder. "Never knew you were the one to chase."

"Oh just shut up Granger!" He sat back and folded his arms.

"Surely you're not pouting Malfoy. Isn't there some kind of Malfoy bylaw that prohibits that?"

"Granger just shut up."

"Aww. I might as well just leave you alone because you're starting to sound like a broken record." I quickly started laughing at the look of confusion that sat across his pale features at the Muggle phrase.

The rest of the ride was in silence. When we arrived at the steps to the entrance of the castle, he got out first and then helped me from the carriage. I watched him quickly scan the crowd in front of us for Ivory. Frowning to his self he left to go help the professors usher the students into the Great Hall for the Welcome back feast. Smiling I followed suit. Soon all the students were inside, and me and Draco took our respective seats at the heads of our house's tables. During Dumbledore's welcome back speech I saw him scan the room for Ivory. I watched him intently. Turning his glaze on me, I gave him a smirk.

"Yo Mione!"

I quickly turned to face Ron. "Yes Ronald."

"What the bloody hell are you staring at him for? He wants Ivory, not you remember?" he said beginning to fill his plate with the food that had just appeared in front of us.

"Ron!" Ginny and Harry gasped in unison.

I felt my eyes beginning to over-flow with tears. Using my sleeve to wipe them away, I stood up rocking my chair backwards in the process. Tears freely flowing now due to my embarrassment, I began to shake with rage. "Ronald you're an arrogant prat and an insufferable brat! And I'll show you!" With that I ran from the hall.

"Damn it Ron!" I heard Harry say as I rushed by.

I'll show him. I thought to myself as I ran into the bathroom to do my transformation. Winking at myself as Ivory, I walked back to the entrance of the Great Hall. Shyly I walked in. Pulling on my uniform skirt and brushing my hair out of my eyes I walk briskly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. Aware of the grey eyes that were watching my every move, I began to put food on my plate. "Sorry I'm late you guys."

Ginny giggled. "Girl you are something else. Truly."

Ron leaned over and whispered. "Look I'm sorry okay."

"No. I'll prove to you. He wants me. I just got to test his waters. Make him see things he's overlooked."

"I think you've already started to." Ginny said. "Look at him"

"I don't have to. I already know he's looking at me." I blushed and took a bite of some mashed potatoes. "He told me… No never mind. I'll write it all down and think about letting you read it later. Meanwhile… Eat." I laughed softly to myself. "I wished we'd made my hair a little longer. I wanted to pull a Lavender and flip my hair and flash him a smile." Ron turned the color of his hair. "I feel so un-Hermione-like." I giggled again. Ron looked up at me with round eyes. "Let's run a little test." I looked up at Malfoy slowly only to find him still staring at me. Blushing slightly I let a small smile play across my face. He looked a little flushed like he wanted to blush but couldn't allow himself to because he was a Malfoy. I laughed.

Dinner ended and I stood up promptly and exited the Great Hall before any of the other students. As I walked past the Slytherin table I made sure to brush up against Malfoy's arm. Without a backwards glance I walked through the doors. "Ivory! Wait up!" I continued to walk as if I hadn't heard him. "Ivory!" He caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Yes Mal- Draco?" I said as I let him turn me around to face him.

"I didn't see you when we were getting off the train and onto the carriages."

"Oh-" I looked down. Damn! Why didn't I think about this earlier? I should have known he'd ask where I was. Maybe I should just- I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer. "So you were looking for me?"

"Uhh... I mean I…"

"Aww…Malfoy are you stuttering? Isn't that against some sacred Malfoy bylaw? Isn't it like rule two hundred sixty eight?"

He looked up at me sharply and a look crossed his face. "You sounded just like Granger when you said that."

Shit. Did I give myself away? "Uhh…"

"You two must be really close…" he said holding me there with his penetrating glaze.

"I gotta go." I started to walk away.

"Ivory!" He caught a hold of my arm and pulled me back to him and pressed me up against the wall. He brushed my bangs out of my face. "Why are you always running?" His touch burned my skin. I shivered. "Baby are you cold?" He stepped closer to me to where our legs were intertwined.

"Malfoy I- I can't… I"

"Why are you calling me by my surname?" He lifted my face up by my chin. "Look at me." I hesitated. "Please." I looked up into his eyes and froze. Never had I been this close to Malfoy before. His eyes were so intense I felt a part of me fall apart. I wanted to cry and scream all at once. It's me! Malfoy I'm Hermione in disguise! Please! I felt my eyes fill with tears. "Baby what's wrong?" He quickly wrapped his arms around me. I pillowed my head on his chest. "Don't cry." He pulled back and caught my lips with his. He tasted like peppermint and salt from my tears. I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over my head and a fire lit at my feet.

"Drakie! What are you doing! Who is she!" came a shriek from undeniably no one but-

"Pansy." Draco said only pulling from my lips a fraction. "I can see that you can see that I'm kind of in the middle of something so if you wouldn't mind moving the bloody fuck around?"

"B-b-b-but Drakie?" She started again.

"Oh come on Sweetie. No need to be rude. Clearly she just wanted to meet me." I extended an arm around Draco's body. "Hi my name is-"

"You're that Mudblood bitch. What you do Granger? Get a makeover? Cut your hair and used some Muggle shit to change the color?"

I froze. How? But how? Oh all people…

In the midst of my confusion on Parkinson figuring out my disguise I completely missed Malfoy moving toward her wand raised at lightning speed. "Never talk to her like that again! I mean it Pansy or me and you will have a moment and I don't think you will like it. You hear me?"

I slowly backed away and into the crowd that had gathered. Shit! When I got by Harry and Ron I ducked behind them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Don't move!" I quickly changed back into myself. I came from behind them and pushed my way back through the crowd. "MALFOY!" I said. He whipped around and looked at me a look of confusion on my face. "What do you think you're doing?" I walked up to him and slowly reached out and pushed his wand arm down. "Leave her alone. If she wants to make a spectacle of herself then let her do it. Don't fall into it with her." He nodded and stepped back. "As for you Pansy. You've lost thirty points for Slytherin and you will serve a week of detention. I will be talking to your head of house about what your detentions will consist of." I smirked at her. "Next time. Think before you react." I stepped back and bumped into Malfoy. He was looking around and then when he couldn't find who he was looking for, he turned and looked at me. I shrugged and slipped off into the crowd once again. Reaching my friends again, I grabbed both of the boys by their arms and headed towards the tower. "Let's go." I dragged them all the way to the Common Room.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "What the hell happened back there?"

I quickly re-capped the story. "And then Parkinson busted me out and asked if I had cut and dyed my hair." I put my hair in my hands. "How did she know?"

The boys didn't say anything. Ginny came through the portrait hole at that moment. "Hermione! Damn! I cannot believe what happened out there! You've gotta be more careful! You almost got your disguise busted in front of half the school!"

An owl came to the window. I got up and let him in. He dropped a letter in my hand with the Hogwarts seal on it. I petted the bird on his beak and set him off through the window. I opened the letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_I believe you and I have some things to discuss. How about you stop by my office tomorrow after breakfast? See you then._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I love this candy that Muggles have called twizzlers._

"Its from Dumbledore." I said quietly. "I bet he knows about Ivory." Another owl came through the window and dropped a letter in my hand.

_Ivory,_

_Why did you leave so quickly? I didn't even get to say all that I needed to say to you. My deepest apologies for Parkinson's behavior, she's just a nuisance. Please meet tonight at eleven outside the library as I do my patrol rounds. I need to talk to you._

_Draco_

"That one was from Malfoy." I looked up at the boys. "Do you think he believes Pansy? Is my cover already blown?"


	7. Nighttime Stroll

I KNOW EVERYONE PROBABLY HATES ME BUT COLLEGE IS EXCRUIATING AND I'VE BEEN SICK… BUT PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE ANAD WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE AND ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!

I'm just borrowing JKR's toys.

"Harry! You gotta stop buying me clothes!" I exclaimed as he ordered a green plaid mini skirt and a green midriff cardigan sweater from that same magazine that we ordered from in Diagon Alley. "I can just put on something from my closet."

"Now didn't you just almost lose your whole cover? So why would you want to go meet Malfoy in something that he's already seen?" Ginny reasoned.

"I'm sure I can almost guarantee that Malfoy will not recognize anything I own simply for the fact 'that he has never paid that much attention to me." I said quietly. "So there is no need for Harry to waste money buying me clothes that I'll probably never wear again after this whole charade!" Ginny muttered a spell and I found my robes replaced with the outfit that Harry had just ordered. "Really!" I exclaimed as I flicked my wand over myself. My hair shrinking itself into the pixie cut. "And why didn't we go for a longer haircut? I feel weird knowing that my hair doesn't cover the back of my neck and my ears." Ginny muttered another spell and I could feel make-up being put on my face. "Is that really necessary?"

"Apparently so Hermione! Pansy recognized you remember? You'll have to do your best not to look or sound like yourself tonight because I'm sure Malfoy is entertaining thoughts of you possibly pulling a prank on him. You also have to do some things that he would think you would never do!" My jaw dropped and my eyes grew big. But before I could say anything Ginny continued, "Oh Merlin Hermione! You don't have to do anything rash! But you do have to do something that will put the thought of you possibly being Ivory out of his mind. We want to change him and in order to do that means he has to get used to the idea of being with someone of Muggles descent. We just can't throw the ultimate I'm a Muggle-born witch in his face at the start of this experiment!"

"Whatever!" I grumbled underneath my breath.

"Exactly! You know I'm right." She stepped back and gave me an once-over. "Good." She checked her watch. "Its 10:50, you should probably go."

Taking a deep breath, I headed towards the portrait hole. "This is ridiculous! I haven't even been to my quarters tonight but I'm off running to go meet Malfoy. This doesn't make any bloody sense!" I muttered under my breath as I climbed through the opening. I pulled on my skirt and felt something in my pocket. Pulling it out I noticed it was an old piece of parchment. Tears stung my heavily made-up eyes. Harry gave me his Dad's map so I wouldn't get caught! I pulled out my wand and tapped the paper saying, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

_Moony would like to say Hello on the behalf of the Marauders_

_Prongs would like to say what a lovely surprise it is that this map (that we worked so diligently on.) fell into the hands of such a lovely creature._

_Padfoot would like to say that Prongs is such a brown-nose. But he silently agrees. Well not so silently._

I laughed. "Fellahs. Can I see the map?"

_It'll be our pleasure to assist you in your nighttime stroll…_

The parchment went blank of any words for a brief second and then the grounds of Hogwarts were laid out before me. It showed Filch in his office, Mrs. Norris somewhere on the third floor. Snape was pacing his office and Dumbledore was in his office. Draco was standing outside of the library walking back and forth. I smiled to myself. He's anxious. He's already there. How cute! I walked the rest of the way with the guidance of the map. When I came to corner before the library I waved my wand over the map and mumbled "Mischief managed." The map was erased and all that remained was a piece of ordinary yet old parchment. I shrunk its size and secured it in my pocket of my skirt. I pulled on my sweater suddenly aware of how naked I was. My stomach was out, although I had just gotten my belly button pierced over the summer it still hadn't been out. I was surprised that Harry and Ginny hadn't noticed it. I loved at the scarlet and gold lion belly ring and quickly transformed it into a green and silver serpent. Taking a calming breath and hitting myself with a confidence charm I stepped around the corner. Malfoy was leaning up against the wall with his forehead against the cold stone. I snuck behind him and slid my arms around his waist. "What's wrong baby?" I laid my head in between his shoulders. He relaxed into my arms, and even held one of my hands. I was confused. Why does he seem so human? Why does he seem like such a good person?

"Where'd you go earlier?" He turned around and slid his arms around my waist. When I didn't answer he continued, "Look I'm sorry about Pansy earlier. She's got it stuck in her head that she's the next Mrs. Malfoy. Ask Granger about it. I'm sure she'll tell you about Pansy. She'll probably hand you a book about it or something knowing her." He looked down at me a smile playing across his face at his little joke. "I promise the girl thinks everything can be explained within a book." I laughed lightly. "But anyway you don't have to worry about her because I doubt the Golden Trio will let her get anywhere near you. Plus she thinks you're Granger with a hair cut and color." He looked at me. "But you do-" I put my hands in his hair and pulled his lips to mine in a desperate attempt to distract him from that train of thought. Shocked at first he tensed up. I ran my tongue across his lips begging entrance, he parted his lips slightly to let my tongue slip in and play with his. I stepped closer to him causing him to fall back up against the wall. He grabbed me by my hips and pressed his erection into my stomach. Gasping I pulled away. "Well…" He said brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I know you're not Granger because she wouldn't have that in her." He put his forehead against mine. "I've never kissed anybody like you. It's innocent yet intense." He kissed my forehead. "You're an interesting package Miss Ivory."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your rounds?" I stepped back looking at him. Merlin he was beautiful. He had on what I was sure designer slacks that were a dark grey and a deep green cashmere sweater.

"Hold on let me get a look at you!" He grabbed my hand and held me at arm's length. "Did you dress just for me?" He spun me around. "Green skirt, green sweater and hold on." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him while he dropped to his knees. "Is this a piercing? A green and silver serpent?" He looked up at me, satisfaction setting in his eyes. "Wow." He whispered. I shivered from his breath brushing against my bare stomach. He kissed my stomach holding me in place. I almost came unglued when he took the serpent in his mouth and his tongue was dipping in and out of my belly button. I whispered his name. I needed him to stop before I lost myself. He didn't however take my plea as what it was. I ran my hands through his hair as he rained hot kisses all over my stomach. When I couldn't take it anymore I pulled up slightly on his hair to bring his lips back to mine. We shared a fevered kiss before once again I had to step back.

"Malfoy." I breathed. "Your rounds." I couldn't speak more than a couple words at a time it seemed like. I took his hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Of course." He said closing his fingers around mine.

We walked around the castle and I seemed like he wanted to know everything about me. So I just told him the truth. It wasn't like he would know otherwise plus when he found out I was in disguise he couldn't say I lied to him at all. Well except for the whole being Harry's cousin and my name. In the end I found myself telling him things that I hadn't even told the boys. It was strange yet it felt so natural at the same time.

"Well my lady, I've kept you up way past your bedtime." He said as we walked towards the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room. "I would come in and tuck you in but I'm sure Potter would have my head." He pulled me into a kiss. "So are you mine?" he asked softly against my lips.

My breath caught in my chest. Me? Be Malfoy's girl? "Of course." I said smiling and giving him one last kiss before I climbed through the portrait hole.


	8. Just what he Needs

Breakfast the following morning was chaotic in my eyes. According to plan, I (as Hermione) went to breakfast early and ate with a few other early birds. I made sure to have an intelligent conversation with a sixth year in my house and when the boys joined the table; I turned the topic to them. Gradually leading the topic towards class, I hopped up. "I forgot to get that research for my Muggle Studies class!"

"Mione!" Ron whined. "It's the first day of class! You can't possibly have homework already! We haven't even gone to class yet!"

"No I promised the professor I'd bring him some research about the internet. I said I'd have it first class." I gathered up my satchel and stood up. "I gotta run to the library I'll see you two in class." I walked towards the doors.

Malfoy was coming through the doors. "Merlin Granger, where's the fire?" he smirked. I scowled at him and muttered that I had to go to the library. He laughed. "Already? Wow!"

I pushed past him and headed towards the library. Once I was sure I was out of everyone's sight, I did my transformation. Leaving my robes open, and loosening my Gryffindor tie, I transformed my satchel to be a gold color, and I sauntered back into the Great Hall. I paused at the doors, catching everyone's attention and then I sat down in between Ron and Harry. Harry sat with his jaw slack looking at me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now Cousin you can't be gawking at me like you just realized I'm a member of the opposite sex. Your family." I turned and gave Ron a kiss too. He blushed to the tips of his red hair. I looked up and caught a wink from Professor Dumbledore. Laughing, I looked over at the Slytherin table to see my "boyfriend" fuming. I blew him a kiss and then started to butter a piece of toast.

"I think you're having too much fun with this." Harry cautioned.

"Why whatever do you mean dear cousin?" I said with mock surprise.

He shook his head. "Did you have to make an entrance?"

I started to reply but a drawl interrupted me. "Of course she did Potter. Did you expect anything less coming from my girlfriend?"

The whole table got quiet when they realized that the voice belonged to Draco. Then at the realization of his words all eyes turned towards me. Ron sputtered and almost choked on his pumpkin juice. Harry narrowed his eyes and simply asked "Your girlfriend, Malfoy?"

I turned and looked up at him. He looked down at me and gave me that blasted smirk. "But of course Pothead. Love, you didn't tell him?"

I looked at Harry's hurt expression and then turned to look at Ron's furious one. "B-b-b-but you guys were sleep when I got in last night and I-I-I-I just sat down and the uhh… topic hadn't got a chance to be brought up yet." I looked down. "I was going to tell you guys honestly."

Ginny joined the table. She looked at Malfoy in surprise. "What are you doing over here?"

"I've come to see if my lovely girlfriend would like to eat breakfast with me." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to my feet. He also grabbed my satchel and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Is it safe?" I asked quietly.

"Dear no one will touch you if you're with me." He began to lead me away.

"What the bloody hell?" I heard Ginny say as I walked by her.

"I'll tell you all about it later, okay?" I whispered back as I was being lead to the unknown. No Gryffindor had ever eaten at the Slytherin table. To be quite honest I was petrified. Had Malfoy not had a hold of hand and leading me over there I would've been frozen to my seat. I looked up at Dumbledore for reassurance and once again he winked at me and flashed me a smile. "Draco are you sure this is okay?" I grabbed his arm with my other hand. "They're not going to hex me to the ends of the earth are they?" I looked at the Slytherins who were watching our every step. "Why do they look so mean?"

He laughed and patted my hand gently. "Sweetheart you have not a thing to worry about. They wouldn't dream of harming you especially not after the talk I'll have with them as soon as we sat down. Finally we reached our seats. Malfoy helped me into my seat and then sat down his self. All eyes were still on us. He cleared his throat. I still hung on his arm. "Do we have a problem?" he asked in such a calm and quiet voice it was scary. Everyone except Pansy quickly shook their heads. "Will we ever have a problem?" Once again everyone but Pansy shook their heads. "Okay then eat."

For a minute I thought everything was cool. I was shocked. Malfoy had this much pull in his house? Amazing!

"YOU BITCH! YOU BASTARD! YOU-" Pansy continued to yell but no sound was coming from her. Realizing this, her eyes bulged and then a fierce look of anger settled on her face. She gathered up her things and fled from the Great Hall. I looked at Malfoy in shock. He simply smirked at me and leant over me to grab a piece of toast.

"But how?" I asked.

"There are many things about me of which you are not aware my love." He buttered the toast and handed it to me. "I believe this is what you were about to eat before I stole you from your friends." Shocked I took the toast from him. "I'll have to keep doing things to surprise you because that look upon your face is adorable." He smirked again._ Damn that smirk to hell! Why is it suddenly extremely sexy to me?_

The rest of breakfast went by without any other surprises or disruptions. That is until the owl post came. A jet black owl dropped a package in front of me. I looked at Malfoy, he shrugged his shoulders. I opened the package. Inside was a silver chain with a serpent charm on it. Exactly like the one I had transformed my lion belly ring into last night. I gasped and brought my hand to my chest. "Draco! You didn't!" I looked at him again only to see him smile. "Oh how sweet!" He reached for the chain and clasped it around my neck. "I love it!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his briefly on the lips. "You're truly going to spoil me if you keep this up. First the roses and now the necklace?" I blushed. "You're too much."

"Of course not. I wanted you to have something. And it must never come off okay?" He said taking my face in his hands. "You have to wear it at all times. It's charmed so that as long as we are truly together it'll stay on your neck until it's replaced." I nodded. "Now let's go so I can walk you to class."

"I haven't got a schedule yet. I've got to go meet with Professor Dumbledore." I looked up at the table to see that Dumbledore had already left. "Walk me to his office? I don't know where it's at anyway."

"Fine by me." He helped me to my feet and then took my satchel as he did before and we walked from the Great Hall. The walk to the gargoyle statue that led to Dumbledore's office was silent. "I don't know the password." Malfoy admitted upon our arrival.

"Harry told me it." I said, lying a bit. "It's Twizzlers." The look of confusion on Malfoy's face was priceless. "It's a muggle candy." The gargoyle jumped out of the way. "Well this is where you leave me." I looked down.

He lifted my chin with his fingers to kiss me softly on my lips. "I'll see you at lunch then?" I nodded. "I'll meet you at 12:15 outside the Great Hall okay?" I nodded again and quickly brushed my lips against his again before I stepped past the gargoyle and headed up the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Slowly I opened the door. "Sit Ms. Granger." I sat down in the seat directly in front of his desk. A smile played across his face. "A mirror? Ms. Granger?" Laughing at the puzzled look on my face he handed me a mirror.

"What do I need a mirror for Professor?" I asked not looking in it.

"Look at your reflection and tell me what you see."

I looked into the mirror and gasped. My blonde hair was in my face and my bright blue eyes were big with surprise. "Oh!" I looked up at Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled. "But how did you know it was me?"

"A old man cannot tell his secrets. But I must say the blonde look is pretty interesting on you. I believe our head boy thinks the same."

I looked down. "Uhh… sir Draco doesn't know its me."

"So I gathered because if I remember correctly I saw you run out as a brunette with long hair to return with short blonde hair. I take it you have undertook an experiment."

"Well actually it was all for fun at first, just a test of something we found in CosmoWitchly about changing your own appearance. Then Malfoy came up and it kind of evolved into me changing him into someone decent." I looked up at him. "Your not angry are you?"

"Oh no dear! I think that's exactly what our head boy needs."


	9. Flying Lesson

MIDTERMS THIS PAST WEEK! DAMN SCHOOL TO HELL I TELL YOU! TO HELL!

The first month of school went by fairly quickly. The boys and I spent a lot of time in the library. (My influence of course) Seventh year was no joke. Harry and Ron both had managed to get E's on their O.W.L's so we were all in Advanced Potions and Snape was not cutting us any slack. Prof. McGonagall wasn't laying it on us any easier. So today found us in the library at a back table.

"I can't believe I don't understand Animagi! My Dad and his friends were professionals with this by now." Harry whined from behind his pile of books. We had a three foot paper due over the requirements to become Animagi and the punishments of being an illegal and unregistered Animagi.

"Mate that's not fair to compare yourself to your dad and his friends, they had a bloody good reason behind becoming Animagi already. Besides they didn't have Hermione there to keep them in line. Lily didn't too much care for James yet so there was no one to keep him under control." Ron explained.

"He's right, Harry" I agreed. "Lily would have put an end to all the trouble the marauders were in if she were in the middle of the group like I am." I placed my arms around their shoulders and pulled them into a hug. "I love you guys."

"Same here." They muttered, blushing slightly as I let them go.

"So 'Mione, how's the other life treating you?" Harry mused.

Laughing and blushing slightly, "You want to see all my gifts?" I muttered the counter spell for the disillusion charm I had placed on my jewelry to reveal the serpent necklace now with a matching bracelet and earrings. The bracelet was made up of several silver and green serpents chasing each other around my wrist. At first it bothered me but I grew used to it. The earrings were just a serpent hanging from my earlobe. The tip of his tail was emerald and his eyes were two tiny emeralds.

"Wow." Harry whispered.

"Bloody Hell Mione! You're a symbol for Slytherin!" Ron spat out. "Isn't he a little carried away?"

"Actually I started the whole serpent theme because I charmed my belly ring in to a serpent that first time I went to go meet him. He just picked up the idea and ran with it." I looked down.

"Granger!"

"Shit!" I quickly replaced the disillusion charm and leaned down closer to my parchment as if I hadn't just heard Malfoy call for me.

"Potter, Weasel." He said in acknowledgment of the boys.

"Yes Malfoy." I said looking up at him briefly over the pile of books in front of me.

"Have you seen Ivory? She was supposed to meet me in the Quidditch pitch a half hour ago."

My eyes got big. Shit! Shit! Shit! How could I have forgotten? "She just went to the loo. Wait right here and I'll go get her." I got up and left the library. How stupid of me! "Ugh" I groaned running into the loo and making sure I was alone I quickly did my transformation. I took off my school robe and transformed my red shirt into an off the shoulder emerald sweater and my skirt into a pair of black jeans. Lifting the disillusion charm from my jewelry again I also transformed my Mary Janes into a pair of black tennis shoes with shoestrings matching my sweater. I shrunk my robes and put the doll sized robes in my pocket. I ran back to the library to see Malfoy standing there checking his watch with a scowl on his face. He looked up as I entered and met me halfway. "Baby I am so sorry."

He kissed me deeply and pulled me into a hug. "Its okay love. I'm not mad or anything… okay so maybe I was but…" He glanced at the boys. "Seeing you in all your slytherin glory puts a smile on my face."

I laughed. "So what are we doing?"

"I'm going to give you a flying lesson."

My eyes got big and my heart stopped. "Flying? As in on a broomstick?" Terror gripped my soul.

He laughed. "Of course, love! What else? A carpet?"

_Calm down Hermione! You've read books on flying and you've watched the boys fly countless times. Please act like you know what you're doing!_ I laughed. "I knew that! I was just asking because you sounded like you thought you were about to teach me something." I ran to Harry. "Cousin can I borrow the firebolt?" Harry looked up at me in shock and worry. "Don't worry." I reassured him. "I got this."

He gulped. "Sure"

"Accio Firebolt" I said. "Oh and Mione got caught up with a fourth year who was crying in the loo she said that if she's not back when you two leave to just take her books up to the common room and she'll meet you two up there later." I grabbed the firebolt as it jolted into a stop in front of me. "Wish me luck." I shoulder it and ran back over to Draco hooking my arm with his. We walked out of the castle in silence.

When we reached the grounds Draco turned to me and said "I'll race you!" and he took off running. I stood there and looked at the broom on my shoulder. _It can't be that hard right?_ I mounted the broom and kicked off. At first I was a little shaky but I leaned forward to level out with the ground I was probably traveling five feet from the ground. Confident, I surged forward and shot after Malfoy. I slowed down to ride alongside him to catch his attention. "Hey babe!" I waved and then shot upwards over the stadium.

"Hey! No fair!" I heard him cry. He ran to the slytherin locker rooms and then soon he was in the air with me on his own firebolt2000. "I thought you didn't know how to ride?" He questioned.

"I don't." I shrugged. "I just guessed." I took off towards the goal posts. _This was actually a little fun._ Pausing inside the hoop I noticed how big they were. Wow. I fit right in here. Malfoy came next to me and pulled me off my broom and onto his. Holding onto Harry's broom with my right hand I looked at Malfoy curiously. "Is this safe?" I was straddling his broom facing him. He nodded and kissed me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I leaned into the kiss. I felt us flying, terrified I focused on the kissing a little more so I wouldn't notice how scared I was. Suddenly I felt my back against something and opened my eyes to see that we had landed on the commentary's table and Malfoy had leaned me onto my back. He grinned at me and then bit my neck in the way that I liked it. "Oh!" I moaned only to here myself a hundred times louder and echoing. "What?" I pushed Malfoy off me. "Draco the microphone's on!"

"I put a silencing charm on the stadium and you and I are the only ones that can hear it." He grinned again. He'd been smirking less and less with me. "Trust me."

"Okay" I said hesitantly as Malfoy climbed back on top of me. He undid my pants and was slowly working his hand into my jeans. I stiffened. Noticing my tenseness he quickly withdrew his hand and settled into just kissing me. This really was enough for me anyway, because that alone had me almost to ecstasy. He pulled away to nibble on my ear, I gasp. The effect of hearing myself gasp and moan and say Draco's name over and over again as it echoed through the pitch was so erotic it almost made me what to scream Please take me Draco Now! Almost. I could feel his hardness in between my legs like it was begging me to let him take me and I could take it anymore. "Draco!" I gasped as he leant down and had somehow managed to get inside my bra. His hot mouth was on breast, sucking, biting and raining kisses everywhere. "I can't take it anymore!" I whispered. He looked up at me. I pulled him up to me and kissed him softly. "We've gotta stop." Reluctantly he rolled off of me. I hopped up and mounted the broom to start a game of tag. "Bet you can't catch me." I sped off towards the castle. Malfoy caught me at the lake. We rolled across the grass. With me on top, I pushed his hair out of his face and kissed him. Before he could wrap his arms around me I hopped up and tried to fly off again.

He caught my ankle and tried to pull me back to him. "Why are you running from me?" He asked finally pulling me off the broom and wrapping me up in his arms.

"Because…" I kissed him again. "I almost lost myself back there."


	10. Time to Let Go

I'm standing in the middle of this fog…A fog so thick I almost have to push curtains of it out of the way to pass through. It's cold. I pull my cloak around my body and shiver a little bit. I look around. Where am I? All I know is I'm looking for someone… I don't know who it is though. I start to run, looking left and right for whomever I need to find. I don't know who it is though and it's driving me insane. I need to find them! I'm running faster and faster searching for whoever is going to fulfill this void in my life…I know I need them! Everything will be fixed once I find them…

It's getting darker now…I can't see! "_Lumos_" I whisper and push forward momentarily catching glimpses of someone ahead of me… "Hello?" I call out. _I really should get back to the castle I don't want to lose points for Gryffindor…_ I push through the branches…I stop. There he is. I can't make out who he is but I know its him… I feel it. There is something tugging on my heart. I feel myself walk closer to him as if my heart, my soul was indeed attached to him. Like two magnets we're gradually being drawn to each other…

I stretch and sit up in bed. "Wow." I was out of breath and there was beads of sweat on my forehead. I get up and go to my mirror. As I look at myself I see how myself and Ivory are slowly fusing into one. My brown hair had blonde streaks and my brown eyes had a slight blue twinge to them. I was getting so good at the charms to change my appearance that I didn't need a wand any longer. It had been going on for almost three months. Ivory had Malfoy hooked and in all actuality it was funny and unbelievable but it was starting to stress me. I felt as though I was falling behind in my schoolwork because instead of my usual hours I spent in the library studying I spent it with Malfoy. To make things worse I can't study with him because he believes Ivory to be a Sixth year, so I couldn't just pull out Seventh year Transfiguration in front of him or Advance Seventh year Potions. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass. I've spent so much time with that boy I had hardly had a chance to appreciate my dorm that I got as head girl. Behind me I could see my four poster bed draped in gold satin sheets and scarlet curtains. The carpet in the room was a gold and scarlet swirl pattern and the drapes on the windows were as such. I had a huge closet and a beautiful desk with a mirror sitting on the top of it. I simply loved the room even though I had only come in it so far just to sleep. So with the details of my exhausting dream lingering in my mind I grabbed my robe and entered into the bathroom. The tub in the head's bathroom was much larger than that of the prefect's bath. It had all the same knobs and faucets though. I filled the tub with hot water and the soap bubbles that didn't fade away. I poured vanilla oil into the tub and stripped out of my pajamas, to slip into the water. After about thirty minutes I got out and got dressed to go to breakfast.

As I entered the Entrance Hall I looked over at the Slytherin table to look at Malfoy. Catching his eye, I smiled.

"Mione!" Ginny whispered grabbing my arm and pulling me from the doors of the Hall. "Do you know who you are right now?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean? Of course I know who I am." I went to run my fingers through my hair and was startled to find that my hair was still its normal length. "Shit." I stepped back and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Shit."

Ginny sat beside me. "What's the matter Hermione? You've been doing so well with this Ivory thing but lately you have been slipping. Like you've been forgetting when you're supposed to meet with Malfoy. Sometimes you forget to change back your eyes and don't forget that one time you went to see Dumbledore and completely forgot to change your appearance!"

My head was in my hands. "I know. I know. I think it's time to let go." I looked up to find the hallway empty besides us. I pulled the hood of my robe up over my head and brought my hair to my knees. Closing my eyes I said the enchantment under my breath. Ginny sat there and rubbed my back. Out of no where I felt awful and tears sprang to my eyes. I kept my head against my knees and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Weaselette." I stopped rocking at the sound of Malfoy's voice. "Where's Ivory?" I looked up slightly at him hoping to Merlin that my appearance was all the way changed. Ginny gasped apparently she didn't know I has changed. "Oh Love!" He swooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to cry. He smoothed my hair down. "I'll take care of her, Ginny." He began to walk off. I kept my head down the whole time. "New Beginnings." He said the password the the Head's compartment. Stepping inside he kept walking, opened a door and finally laid me down on satin sheets. _Wait! Satin Sheets? We're in his room? On his bed?_ I stopped crying to pull away from him and to roll over and bury my face into a black satin clad pillow. He rubbed my back. "Love what's wrong?"

"Wehavetobreakup." I muttered letting the words come out as one big word.

"What?"

"We have to break up." I said slowly sitting up.

If possible, his face got pale. "Why?"

"I have to go back home. I can't be here anymore, I can't do this anymore." I put my head down. "I'm so sorry. Just think though. You'll never be without me. You never really were. I have always been and will always be right in front of your eyes." Before he could say anything I got up and ran from the Head's compartment, changing my appearance back as I ran down the deserted corridor. My hair was flying freely behind my back. Flushed I ran into the Entrance Hall and plopped down into Harry and Ron. I grabbed some toast and scrambled eggs and tried to act normal. After I had prepared my toast, I looked up to find Harry, Ron and Ginny staring at me. "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"Better question: What the hell is wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked as Malfoy stormed back into the Entrance Hall and towards the Gryffindor table. "He doesn't look too happy." Harry turned towards me. "Quick Hermione, What happened before he gets here."

Before I could explain, Malfoy was right in front of Harry. "Potter." He said in such a low voice we had to strain to hear him. "Why is it that your cousin just told me she had to go home?" Harry looked at me and I leaned towards my plate and began shoveling eggs into my mouth.

"She what-?"

"She ended it with me saying that she had to leave me. But then she said not to worry because she's always been here and will always be here." He looked sad for a moment and then quickly pulled himself together. "Forget it. You talk to her and get her to stay." With that he swept from the table.

"Mione!" Ron, Harry and Ginny all exclaimed in unison.

"It was time to let go."

SORRY SO SHORT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT THE FUN PARTS ARE COMING UP! TRUST ME!


	11. Damn this Fog

Authoress Note: SO I'm pretty sure this is my longest chap yet! My little sister claims that my chaps are too short, so I tried to lengthen this one. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

The days that followed the break up were terrible. I felt like my world had stopped spinning; which in all sense is ridiculous because I know better than to think so irrationally. If it wasn't for my studies I probably would lose my mind. Besides it also didn't hurt that in my mind I'm never truly done with my studies, because when I don't have assignment that I received from a professor, I was looking up things that would help Harry succeed in the upcoming war. So between classes, Head Girl duties, and DA meetings, I really didn't have any time to sit around and mope about my loss of a relationship. Malfoy, on the other hand, slipped back into his arrogant self. The only words between us were hurtful and rude. I halfway missed being Ivory, just for the air of comfort it brought when dealing with Malfoy. I have that dream night after night, and I wish I knew who the person was that I was looking for in that damn fog…

_I cannot understand why she left me? Wait a minute am I actually upset about some girl? _I shook my head. _I am a Malfoy! I can have whomever I want. _To prove the point to myself I grabbed a random girl as she walked by me in the hall and pressed her up against the wall. I kissed her hungrily. Without any protest on her part, her arms snaked around my neck and I slipped my arms around her hips. I pulled away and nibbled along her jaw and bit her neck. When she let a moan come out, I smirked and slowly made my way back to her lips. "You like that, love?" I opened my eyes to look into Ivory's fierce blue eyes. Shocked to be looking into some hazel eyes I abruptly stepped back. "Shit!" I shook my head. I fiercely ran my fingers through my hair. "Shit!" I walked away briskly. _What's wrong with me? Shit! Shit! Shit! Why? Maybe if I owled her I'd feel better. _I ran to the portrait that led to the Heads' compartment and said the password and ran to my room. Sitting at my desk, I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_My Love,_

_I don't usually do this but…_

_-------------------------------------_

_My Love, _

_I don't usually do this but I miss you. If you show this to Granger she will probably laugh and crack a joke about breaking some sacred Malfoy bylaw by uttering those three words. I walk around in a haze, love! Not to sound like a simp but why did leave? It was so sudden. I almost want to believe this is all a dream and that I'll wake up and meet you outside the Great Hall for breakfast... _

"I can't read the rest of this!" I cried exasperated and threw the letter on the table in front of the armchair in the Gryffindor common room. "I can't deal with this!"

"What's wrong?" Ginny said picking up the letter and quickly reading. She sighed and Oooh'ed and Aaah'ed as she read it. "Aww Hermione!" She said setting the letter back where she got it from, her eyes slightly glistening with tears.

I put my head in my hands. "This is killing me! I want to just run to him and scream I'm right here! Why can't you see me?" I started to cry. "I want him to be able to know that it's me. I don't want to have to tell him." I looked up at Ginny. "Is that being impossible?"

"Well… Considering the fact that he would never suspect you to do anything like what you've done as Ivory… Yeah." She said flushed. "But it would be amazing if he did." She patted my hang softly. "Maybe you should drop hints." She reached into her satchel and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and handed them to me. "Get started." She got up and left me there, alone with my thoughts.

_My Sweetie,_

_It pains me to do you like this but…_

_---------------------------------------------_

_My Sweetie,_

_It pains me to do you like this but if you were to open your eyes you would realize that I never left you. That you've known me all this time, that I've always been right there for you to see. If you were to open your mind to the impossible and as muggles say "think outside the box" You would know that you shouldn't miss me, for I am right here._

"Hey Malfoy."

Irritated at being interrupted I jerked my head up and sneered a hello in Granger's direction. "What are you smiling at Granger?" As quickly as I acknowledged her smile is how quickly it fell off her face to be replaced with an innocent look as if to say smile? What smile? She shrugged her shoulders and went up to her room. "Damn girl." I muttered and went back to Ivory's letter.

_Sweetie, I've loved you longer than I've realized and it took me to "leave" you in order to figure that out. There's not a moment that I don't dream about your kisses or that I don't long for your touch. I wish to be laying in your arms right now. I would snuggle against you and you would kiss my forehead and hold me. Draco, the moment that you figure things out, we can do that. So please! For me, throw away everything that you've been taught and everything that you know and even everything that you may think and open your eyes so you can see me! _

_Always yours,_

_Lioness_

"Damn it! I don't understand!" I cried aloud. "What in the bloody hell do you mean? I've already thrown away everything! I don't care that you're not pureblood! I don't care that you're in Gryffindor! I don't care that you are close to the Boy-Who-Lives-to-Make-a-Fool-of-Me! I don't care! I just want you!" I sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace. For the first time ever over a girl, I began to cry. "Why? Why are you doing me like this love? Why are you torturing me! Can't you tell that I need you?" I started a fire and lay down on the rug. _Malfoy you have officially broken the entire book of bylaws. Your ancestors are rolling in their graves. _Closing my eyes to calm down I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------

I sent the letter off with Draco's owl and gathered my things. Quickly I walked to the Heads' Compartment. Saying the password I crawled through the portrait. Standing the entranceway I watched as the owl came through the window and landed on Malfoy's outstretched arm with grace. He took the letter that was attached to his leg and sent him to his cage. I stood there in the shadows a little longer as I watched him open the letter and begin to read it. "Hey Malfoy." I said stepping into the common room fully. I smiled at the frown that creased his face at being interrupted.

He muttered some reply under his breath and then looked up at me. "What are you smiling at Granger?" he sneered.

Quickly I let the smile fall off my face and replaced it with my best innocent look. Shrugging my shoulders I went up to my room. Once in there I climbed into bed. Thinking a minute I reached into my nightstand and pulled out these extendable ears that I had of Harry's that we used to use around Grimmauld Place to eavesdrop on the adults conversations before we got to be included in them. I slipped one on and sent it in the direction of my door. I decided that if he had any outspoken responses to my letter I wanted to hear.

"Damn it! I don't understand!" I heard Malfoy cry out. "What in the bloody hell do you mean? I've already thrown away everything! I don't care that you're not pureblood! I don't care that you're in Gryffindor! I don't care that you are close to the Boy-Who-Lives-to-Make-a-Fool-of-Me! I don't care! I just want you!" I adjusted the extendable ears that I had on. _Was Malfoy crying?_ "Why? Why are you doing me like this love? Why are you torturing me! Can't you tell that I need you?"

Suddenly I felt bad, awful even. I affected him that much? If he wasn't so thickheaded, he'd realize that what he said applied to me as well. After I realized that he was silent I quickly put away the extendable ears and settled into my bed. I threw some locking spells at my door and slowly let what I had heard seep into my mind. _He needs me! Oh Draco have you no clue? Do you not know I hear your every cry simply because my heart echoes the same cries! Do you not realize that it's killing me to lay here and let you hurt? Oh Sweetie, for your sake and mine please! Figure it out! _I closed my eyes to stop the tears but that didn't help, they came anyway. I turned onto my side and wrapped the covers more securely around myself and cried myself to sleep.

_----------------------------------------------_

_There's a fog. I've been here before. I'm looking for her, for some girl that I know will complete my soul. Breaking my normal Malfoy cool, I frantically look right and left searching for her, but the fog makes it next to impossible to see. I try a spell to make it disperse but it fails. Discouraged a little bit, I continue forward. I have to get to her. Maybe it's Ivory. Merlin let it be Ivory, I miss her so! Suddenly I see a figure in front of me probably about thirty feet away. I couldn't see her face. I could only see her figure and her long hair blowing in the breeze…_

_------------------------------_

_Damn this fog! This is like the hundredth time I've been here. All I know is that I need to find him. The guy that is going to complete my life, my heart, my soul is somewhere in this fog. I need to feel him, taste him, and see him at least. Merlin stop torturing me and let me find him. Suddenly I'm aware of another presence and I look up to see a figure about thirty feet in front of me. I cannot see his face. I can just see his shape and his hair blowing in the breeze. I feel that pull in my chest and know it's him. _

_----------------------------------_

_It's her. I feel a connection deep in my soul and feel myself slowly moving forward although I know I should be running towards her. It's her! My prize! My missing puzzle piece!_

_--------------------------------------_

_I feel myself walking towards him slowly although I'm urging my legs to break out in a sprint. It's him! _

_-------------------------------------_

_It's her!_

I wake up to find myself in a sweat, the fire embers still burning orange. I extinguish the rest of the flames and pull myself from the floor. I walk by Granger's room to hear her scream out. "No don't leave! It's me! Please! Come back!" Before I knew what I was doing I muttered the spell to unlock her door and went to her bedside to shake her awake. "Granger!" I shook her a little harder.

Her eyes popped open suddenly. In that brief second I thought I was looking into Ivory's eyes. Her eyes were bright blue and filled with despair and need. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. When I looked at her again her eyes where brown and filled with confusion and then a quick flicker of hope. _Hope? Who was she dreaming about that she's looking at me like that? _"Granger. It's me, Malfoy. You were having a bad dream." Her eyes clouded with hurt. _What am I doing to see all these emotions from her?_

She flushed. "Sorry." She muttered.

"You alright now?" I asked getting up from my kneeling position beside her bed. She nodded. "Good night then." I quickly left her room and went into mine. I jumped into my bed and laid down only to fall back asleep without a second thought to the dream or the emotions that Granger had let me be witness to.

_--------------------------------------------_

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I have thought that he had it figured out already? Oh but it was so great to open my eyes and to look into his eyes. I almost said his name but something told me to hold my tongue and not to say a thing. But I swear he looked at me with longing for a second. Maybe I imaged it. Maybe I just want him to look at me like that as me so badly that that was also a part of my dream. But no, I was dreaming about that fog again. And that guy. The guy who is my other half, the melody to my song, the rhythm to my beat, the one for me. Oh but why hasn't he figured it out? And why did the guy in my dream suddenly fade away? I felt myself being pulled to him and then just as sudden as the magnetic pull started I felt it lessen and then his figure started to fade away. _Casting a silencing charm on my door this time and reapplying the locking charm, I turned over to lay on my stomach, exasperated I fell asleep.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Damn this fog!_


	12. He's got it Figured out

When I awoke the next morning I was thoroughly frustrated. What was the deal with this dream that was haunting me so often? I had it a couple times in the past. I think. Maybe over the summer. The details always left me though. When I had told Mother about it she smiled knowingly and told me I would figure it out when I was ready and simply left it at that. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out it was extremely steamy in the bathroom, amused I smirked to myself, that is until I saw a familiar figure in the distance. _What the fuck? I'm not dreaming. I'm wide awake! For Merlin's sake I just got out of the shower._ I felt that same pull in my chest. Wrapping my towel around my waist I slowly stepped towards the figure. I could hear her breathing and I was sure she could hear my heartbeat. It was beating so hard in my chest I was afraid it was going to jump out. Stepping closer, the steam seemed to disperse and I could finally see her… "Fuck Granger! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" My heart crashed. _Damn girl! It was just her!_ I quickly turned around and exited the bathroom through the door leading to my room. Once in there I collapsed on my bed. _This is ridiculous! This is not Malfoy behavior. Pull yourself together! What is wrong with you? _I fell into a fitful sleep

-----------

I woke up late. _Damn! _I grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom, only to be met with a heavy steam. _Wow. I can barely see through this! _ I stopped suddenly as I saw a figure in the short distance in front of me. I couldn't control my breathing. My hands flew to my chest to contain my heart. It was beating incredibly hard. It's him! I could feel it. _Wait but I'm awake! This is real!_ I remained glued to where I stood. Even as the figure came closer, I couldn't move and was still having a hard time breathing.

"Fuck Granger! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Malfoy sneered at me.With that he turned and fled to his room.

_Damn! What did I do?_ "What's his problem?" I shrugged it off and hopped in the shower myself. I was in there only about five minutes when the water turned ice cold. "Damn it Malfoy!" I quickly climbed out of the shower. "I'll get you for that." I quickly dried myself off and did a quick Ivory transformation, which proved harder than what it was a couple weeks ago since I hadn't done the spell in a little over two weeks. "Let's just see how much you miss her." I wrapped the towel around my body and slipped into his room to find him laid face down on the bed, asleep still in only his towel. "Draco?" I called softly, laughing to myself. I kneeled beside him and shook him lightly. "Draco?" His eyes fluttered open.

---------------------

"Draco?" I felt someone shaking me a little. "Draco?" Slowly I opened my eyes. Who I saw kneeling beside my bed caught me by such a surprise I closed my eyes back immediately. _I'm dreaming! This is a cruel dream. Even worse than that damn fog, this is a cruel dream. _I opened my eyes and she was still there. I looked closely to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I saw the earrings, and the necklace whose serpent fell right between her breasts which were covered up by a towel. _Wait a towel? _I closed my eyes again. _Yep just a dream because there is no way in hell that not only is Ivory in my bedroom but she's naked except for a towel._

She laughed. "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

_Shit. She's talking to me. Wait I'm making a fool of myself._ "Hi." I muttered still not opening my eyes for fear that when I opened them she would be gone.

"Oh Draco quit being silly and look at me!" She said. "Didn't you miss me?" She asked with a catch in her voice like she might cry.

"Oh course love." I said quickly sitting up and pulling her into my arms. I breathed in her scent. She smelled like vanilla. "I don't even want to know what you're doing here or how long you'll be here." I hugged her tighter. "I just want to enjoy the moment."

"Oh Draco did you not understand my letter?" she stood up abruptly. "I told you I never left." she shook her head as I looked at her confused. "Goodness! Do I need to explain it to you?" The blank stare was still upon my face. "Wow! I thought you were cleverer than this." She began to pace the room. "I am someone that you have been around since you started school here at Hogwarts."

"Nonsense I would have known you." She cut me off.

"I am not in my true appearance."

Realization came over me. "Oh!" I said slowly. "Well then get in your true appearance."

A look of sadness came over her. "I can't." She sat down beside me and grabbed my hands. "Only way I can be sure that we can be together is if you figure it out on your own." She looked down at her hands. "Hell, I wasn't even gonna come to you again like this ever again. I was just going to sit back and let you figure it out." She looked up at me. "But you're insufferable. You can't seem to figure it out. It's been two weeks Draco! Two weeks of not having you to kiss me and to hold me. Two weeks of torture because I've had to sit back and watch you hurt knowing that you don't have a clue who I am."

"But you're so cryptic!" I exclaimed. "How am I supposed to know who you are simply from you saying you have always been here?"

"Oh Draco!" She stood up again. "Think! What did my last letter say to you?"

"That you've been here since I've started Hogwarts."

"Which means what?"

"I didn't know you before I came here…" I thought aloud. "And that you are in the same year!" I said getting excited. "Because if you were in a lower year you wouldn't have been here when I started." I looked up at her. "Right?"

"Right."

"So that limits you to a seventh year. This actually helps a lot, well not really but some what."

"Okay so I'm going to let you figure it out and get to class because we're going to be late." She kissed me softly and before I could say another word exited my room.

--------------------

Breathing heavily I ran to my room before he came after me. Closing my door behind me, I slowly changed back into my true self. Blushing I realized I was still in just a towel. I quickly rummaged through my closet and pulled on a green baby t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Pulling my robes on over the outfit, I left it open and gathered my school things. Grabbing my wand I ran back out of my room and headed to the Great Hall.

"Merlin Mione!" Harry groaned as I sat beside him at the Gryffindor table. "Just tell the poor guy."

"Harry are you actually feeling sorry for Malfoy?" I asked laughing.

"No… Merlin yes! Look at him! He's confused and for some reason now he's looking at every girl as if hoping to see Ivory in them." He shook his head. "I'm waiting on him to get smart and send you a package during a meal or something and watch where his owl lands."

My eyes grew huge. "Shh… Harry, don't put out any ideas!" I said covering his mouth with my hands as if Malfoy could hear him. "Damn! I never thought of that."

He removed my hands from his mouth. "He won't either. It's too easy." He put my hands in my lap. "So I'm going to need to for you to calm down okay?"

I sighed and looked over at Malfoy. He was concentrating on something. He had a notebook in his hand and he was writing in it. "He's never going to figure it out." I shook my head. "I even went in his room this morning as Ivory and tried to break it down for him. He now knows that Ivory is not an actual person and that she is a seventh year. But he'll never look at me." I began to put eggs on my plate. "Why is it so impossible for it to me?"

"What are we talking about?" Ginny asked sitting down on the other side of me.

"Why it's so impossible for Ivory to be Hermione." Harry said through a mouthful of toast.

"Maybe because Ivory's whole make-up was to be everything that you're not." Ginny reasoned grabbing bacon and hash browns. "Plus you've only hated him the whole time you've known him." She looked over at him. "Looks like he's trying though. What's he got in that notebook? A list?" she laughed. "He's probably thinking about all the girls who he knows has a crush on him. Stupid Git."

"Yeah." I muttered.

-----------------------

**It's not Pansy. Or any other Slytherin because they were all at breakfast that day that I had Ivory eat with me.**

**It's no one that I've already messed with before.**

**It's not any of those nerdy Ravenclaws. They are simply too stuck up to go through all the trouble of figuring out how to change their appearance.**

**Not a hufflepuff…**

**A Gryffindor? Yes it's a Gryffindor.**

I looked up at the Gryffindor table.

**Lavender? No she's too slutty. I would've gotten some from her already. **

**Parvati? No for the same reason as Lavender. **

Hermione covered Harry's mouth and looked around to see if anybody heard what he had said. I smirked to myself.

**Granger? Yeah right.**

**Wait! She's never been around when Ivory is. She's smart enough to figure out how to do the spell on her own. Merlin's Fucking Toenails! It's her!**

I looked up to see her and Weaselette looking at me. I closed my notebook and abruptly walked over to the Gryffindor table. _If it's her she'll have on the necklace. The necklace doesn't come off._

--------------------

"Oh Shit!" I said.

"What?" Ginny asked surprised by my outburst.

"Don't look too quickly but here comes the man of the hour." I looked down. "You don't think he figured it out do you? Shit."

"Granger!" Malfoy said when he was right behind me.

Taking a deep breath I slowly turn around and looked up at him. "Yes."

---------------

She turned around and I looked immediately to her neck only to find it bare. "Uhh… Never mind." I swept from the hall. _Damn! And I thought I had it figured out. Why was I so sure it was her? _I stopped. _Why am I okay with it being her? Mudblood? Well I guess Ivory was muggle-born so I can't really hold that against her. Wait? Granger is muggle-born. I completely forgot about Ivory being Muggle-born. That helps a lot._ Smirking to myself I headed to my first class.

----------------

After the doors closed behind Malfoy I exhaled. "Shit!" I looked at Ginny. "I thought he knew."

"I think he thought he knew too." Ginny said laughing. "He came over here with a purpose only for his face to fall when you turned around." She took a bite of her hash browns. She grabbed my arm. "Wait. He was looking for the necklace!"

My jaw dropped. "Shit! He was!" My hand flew to my throat. I could feel the chain there. "But come on. He knows I'm smarter than that." I smiled. "He didn't look angry at the fact that it could be me."

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Hermione if you don't hurry up we're going to be late to class." He stood and grabbed his book bag.

I stood up immediately laughing. "You actually just reminded me about classes." I laughed harder slinging my satchel over my shoulder. "Imagine that." I grabbed his arm and pulled Ron to his feet. "Merlin Ronald you must have been hungry because you haven't said a word all meal." He blushed. "Let's go. Bye Gin." I steered the boys out of the hall and towards Transfiguration. "I can't wait to know what we're going to learn today in class."

The boys moaned. "I can't figure out what bothers me more: her talking about class or her talking about Malfoy." Ron muttered.

I hit him playfully on his arm. "Ronald!" We grabbed our seats in the middle row. "You act like that's all I talk about." The boys both began to cough. "Forget both of you." I pulled out the text book and a notebook to take notes.

"Okay class." Prof. McGonagall said coming into class. "Since this your Seventh year, we're doing things that are a little bit more advanced than last year. So far all we've been doing this semester is review. Next thing we are to do is transforming actual objects into animals. This class period however is to serve as the day you read up on the subject so open up your textbook and read pages 245 through 274. Begin." With that she sat down behind her desk and pulled out a book herself.

I had already read those pages but I pulled out the text anyway. I began to re-read the text. My mind however was not on the movements you had to do with your wand or the actual enchantment but on a certain blonde who luckily for me was not in this particular class with me. I figured it wouldn't hurt to daydream a little bit. I began to think about some memories we had.

_He put his forehead against mine. "I've never kissed anybody like you. It's innocent yet intense." He kissed my forehead. "You're an interesting package Miss Ivory." _

"_Well my lady, I've kept you up way past your bedtime." He said as we walked towards the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room. "I would come in and tuck you in but I'm sure Potter would have my head." He pulled me into a kiss. "So are you mine?" he asked softly against my lips._

_He caught my ankle and tried to pull me back to him. "Why are you running from me?" He asked finally pulling me off the broom and wrapping me up in his arms. _

_"Because…" I kissed him again. "I almost lost myself back there."_

"_There are many things about me of which you are not aware my love." He buttered the toast and handed it to me. "I believe this is what you were about to eat before I stole you from your friends."_

"_Of course not. I wanted you to have something. And it must never come off okay?" He said taking my face in his hands. "You have to wear it at all times. It's charmed so that as long as we are truly together it'll stay on your neck until it's replaced."_

_I'm standing in the middle of this fog…A fog so thick I almost have to push curtains of it to pass through. I'm looking for someone… I don't know who it is though. I'm running faster and faster searching for whoever is going to fulfill this void in my life…I know I need them! Everything will be fixed once I find them…_

_It's getting darker now…I can't see! "Lumos" I whisper and push forward momentarily catching glimpses of someone ahead of me… "Hello?" I call out. I really should get back to the castle I don't want to lose points for Gryffindor… I push through the branches…I stop. There he is. I can't make out who he is but I know its him… I feel it. There is something tugging on my heart. I feel myself walk closer to him as if my heart, my soul was indeed attached to him. Like two magnets we're gradually being drawn to each other. I feel him wrap his arms around me and pull me into a heart-wrenching hug. I feel complete. I slowly begin to look up to gaze into the eyes of my soul mate_

"HERMIONE!!!"

Huh? "What?" I say sitting up off my desk. "Oh my God! I was sleep in class?"

"That'll be 25 points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said looking at me trying to figure out what was the matter with me. "Class is dismissed. Your homework is a 2 foot long essay over the text."

"Mione? Are you alright?" Ron asked me. He gathered my books and put them in my bag. Harry just gave me a peculiar look. I looked at Ron, Why is he always bustling around me? Taking care of me and always right there lately? "Are you getting enough sleep Mione? You've never fell asleep in class before! Professor was shocked when she asked a question and the class looked at you to answer it only to find you head down, sleep in class! What's wrong?"

"Ron I'm okay. Honestly! I guess I'm just a little tired." I grabbed my bag from him. "Come on we have potions next."

Both of the guys groaned as we headed towards the dungeons. "That git Malfoy is in there! Can't we just skip? I don't feel up to-"

"You don't feel up to what Pothead?" came that drawl from none other than…

"Ferret." Sneered Ron.

"Weasel"

"Guys knock it off." I said

"Aww Mudblood you can't handle a little feud? You afraid Pothead and Weasel might not be able to hold their on ground?"

I threw down my bag and pulled out my wand. "You know what Malfoy? I'm about three steps away from being tired of your shit! You're an asshole and not shit you do fazes me nor does it surprise me-"By now I was in his face. "So until you come with something new…move the fck around." With that we stood there glaring each other in the eye. I didn't have to look at the boys to see that they were astonished.

"Is that right Mudblood? Nothing I can do?" Then before I knew it he had his hands tangled in my hair and his lips were on mine in a kiss so passionate I felt my knees go weak. At first I was guarded but the shock of the kiss and the intensity of it made me kiss him back. Just as I was about to give into the urge to push my fingers through his hair he pulled back abruptly and stared at me, realization setting across his face. But as quickly as it was there, the look vanished to be covered by the classic Malfoy smirk "So what that do for you Granger?"

For a couple seconds I stood there mouth open. _He knows! _Then I recovered and dropped my wand to punch him in his jaw. "Asshole." I spun around and walked into Potions leaving him there holding his jaw in pain and shock at my actions. Harry and Ron soon followed me in the classroom and we sat at our usual table.

"Mione! Wow!" Ron whispered as we pulled out of class materials. "What has gotten into you?"

"He's figured it out."

Authoress Note: I know I had Draco figure it out sooner than you think. But I couldn't have him being tortured any longer. Poor Drakie!


	13. Ginny He Knows

MERLIN HAVE I BEEN GONE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! HERES A SHORT CHAPPIE! MORE TO COME ASAP

"Ginny He knows!" I buried my face in her lap. We were sitting on her bed in her dormitory. I couldn't bear to go to the Head's compartment. "After that kiss in the hallway before Potions he looked at me in a curious type of way. Then he smirked and then I punched him Gin! I punched the boy! For the second time! How am I supposed to get the boy to like me if I keep popping him?" I had been crying ever since Potions had dismissed. I had missed lunch and was on the verge of missing my first afternoon class, shared with the Slytherins. I was dreading it, of course, because the prospect of sitting underneath Malfoy's tantalizing stare put more than just butterflies in my stomach. "Oh Ginny it was horrible! Class was hell! After that kiss, I promise he just kept staring at me." I shuddered at the memory. "I didn't know what was worse, him staring at me or him calling me outside of my name. I couldn't focus. Snape made a big deal when I didn't raise my hand for a couple of his questions, which makes no sense anyway because he never calls on me." I sat up and looked at her. "Oh Merlin Gin, what am I going to do?"

"Honestly?" she asked me, waving her wand in my face probably fixing my make-up.

"Yeah."

"Nothing." She held her hand up to cut me off before I began to argue. "The game is in his hands. All you have to do know is sit back and wait and watch."

"Damn it Gin. Knowing Malfoy he'll fight it."

"Can you blame him?" Ginny said brushing my hair. She chuckled, "But you can help his process a little." I looked at her questionably. She had a smirk on her face that could possibly rival the classic Malfoy one. "Wear your hair like Ivory would."

"So just remind him that it was me the entire time?" She nodded her head slowly as if she had just come up with the best plan in the world. I laughed. "That just might work." I quickly muttered the enchantment and felt my hair shorten. Ginny immediately went to fussing with it.

"Now don't do anything to your eyes and wear your normal clothes… but with a little Ivory flair. Like for instance…" she unbuttoned the top two buttons of my white blouse. She muttered a spell and underneath my blouse I was wearing a black lacy camisole. "And then you have to…" She muttered the counter-curse for the disillusion spell I used on my necklace. I looked down to see the serpent slithering in place on my bosom. "And of course let's throw a little green on the eyes…" She waved her wand in front of my eyes once more. I sighed and let myself be at the mercy of the youngest Weasley.

-------- --------- ----------

"Damn that girl." I muttered to myself as I walked from the Great Hall. "Why did it have to be her? Why am I not upset that it's her?" I continued this conversation with myself all the way to History of Magic, my first afternoon class, shared with the Gryffindor. "And why wasn't she at Lunch? Was she afraid? Or ashamed that I figured it out so soon?"

"Figured what out Drakie?" Pansy cooed as she glued herself to my arm.

"Good Merlin and all things that are magic, Pansy, get the hell off my arm!" I exclaimed exasperated with her and her constant attention. Couldn't the girl catch a hint?

"But Drakie-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Drakie, we're betrothed remember? You'll just have to get used to me. We're to be married after graduation."

I yanked my arm free of her grasp. "That was BEFORE my father got himself locked away in Azkaban. That was BEFORE I realized he was a complete moron, a pompous jerk and a control freak. That was BEFORE I realized that this match was only for our ridiculous self-righteous beliefs that are full of shit. That was BEFORE I grew up and opened my eyes to see the world as it really was and not just as it was through my father's eyes."

"Drakie what are you saying?" she asked thoroughly confused.

I sighed heavily. "Merlin you are impossible! I am not, will not, could not, would not be marrying you after graduation, or any time after or before that. Do you understand?"

"But why Drakie?" her face screwed up in surprise and shame.

"I simply do not want to." I began to walk into the classroom and immediately stopped. Ivory was sitting there with Boy Wonder and his pet weasel laughing. I shook my head, no Granger was sitting there with her friends, laughing and smiling as if she had not a care in the world. She looked at the door and immediately froze. I knew I must have looked like a moron, because I was just blatantly staring at her. She had turned her hair to the blonde pixie cut that she wore as Ivory but she still had her warm honey colored eyes. Somehow it suited her better than that head full of hair she normally had. Also the brown eyes work better than Ivory's blue ones. It was more exotic this way. She had the necklace on and the snake was slithering in place right below the base of her throat. I had a sudden pang of jealousy. I wished for it to be me playing with her throat. But that thought was ridiculous. She had the earrings in as well. The snakes slithering in the same way as the one around her neck, as well as the ones on her wrist. I was in awe. She sat there in all her Gryffindor glory yet she was a spectacle for any Slytherin eye, especially mine. She even had some green eye shadow on. I had to shake my head and get control of myself. I slowly walked to a seat where I could see her. I sat down still looking at her. I pulled out a piece of notebook paper. I had picked it up at some muggle store last time I was in London. I used it when I wanted to take notes or write notes instead of using my parchment. I charmed it to connect with her notebook.

--------- --------

"You two need to take notes today." I hissed at the boys, tearing my gaze away from Malfoy as he pulled out a notebook.

**Merlin Granger**

Astonished I jerked my head up to look at Malfoy. He simply moved his quill in a suggestion of me writing back. Puzzled I still looked at him.

**Merlin Granger and I thought you were the "Smartest Witch of This Age"… Simply write to me in your notebook as if we were passing a notebook back and forth. **

_**How did you do this?**_

**Oh Love, a Malfoy never reveals their ways.**

_**Still bond by those sacred Malfoy bylaws I see**_

**All that aside Ivory…**

_**Damn you are smart**_

**Oh no love you are the one that is smart**

**_I try _**

**Okay so down to business, you fooled me. You lied to me.**

**_Not really. Only lie I told was my name and family relation._**

**Still I don't know whether to be angry as hell with you or excited as hell.**

_**Be both.**_

**I like the hair. You should keep it like that.**

_**I'll consider it**_

**And the jewelry. Wait… how'd you keep it hidden when you weren't Ivory? Because you know the necklace doesn't come off, well you can't take it off.**

_**A Granger never reveals their ways**_

**You think you're cute huh?**

_**No you do**_

**So what do we do now?**

_**Well you can't very well date a "mudblood" now can you?**_

**Oh but Sweetie have you forgotten so soon? A Malfoy does as he pleases**

_**Oh yeah? Prove it**_

**Are you challenging me Ivory?**

_**Something like that**_

**You asked for it**

I closed my notebook, gathered my things and slowly walked over to Hermione. She had switched back to taking notes and didn't see me approaching. I leaned over her, nibbling on her earlobe. I heard her gasp as she spun around to look at me and I captured her mouth in a mind-blowing kiss.

"Merlin Drake." She breathed when I pulled away. I ran my hand through her blond hair and with a flick of my wrist all her things were packed and her bag was slung over my shoulder with my own. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'd say we have some talking to do." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet and out the door. Nobody even noticed since they were all in their normal stupor from being taught history by a ghost that spoke in a monotone.


	14. Someone's Watching

THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN HERE! IF ITS IN BOLD FONT! IT'S A SEX SCENE! SKIP IT IF YOU LIKE! Its not that bad really. It's cute! But I just thought I'd warn you!

OH and by the way SORRY I took so long to update! Life is crazy lately… with school and trying to find a new job AND a new place to live so I can move from my parents house AND doing music AND writing! I may lose my mind! Thank you all for reviewing!!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!

I stopped outside the Hall to straighten myself from my "talk" with Drake. I pulled my black and green plaid skirt down to its appropriate place. Granted nothing big had happened besides a lot of touching, the boy had some wondering hands and somehow they had managed to get in my skirt. Blushing at the thought I fixed the camisole under the white blouse I had on. How the camisole got messed up underneath the blouse I'll never understand. At last running a hand through my hair, I opened the doors and stepped inside. Immediately Harry and Ron were at my side and were pulling me to the table. "Where did you and Malfoy go at the end of class?" Harry whispered pulling me into a seat as Ron started piling food on his plate.

Taking my time to answer I reached over and forked a bite of roast off Ron's plate and took a bite. "What makes you think we went somewhere together?" I asked innocently as I looked up and over at the Slytherin table only to find his seat empty.

"Because I'm not dumb." Harry said pointedly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Potter." Drawled that voice that was just moaning my name, my actual name, in my ear fifteen minutes ago.

"Malfoy-"started both the boys.

I scooted over and pulled him into the seat between me and Harry. "How lovely of you to join me Drake."

"Oh how lovely of you to invite me to eat with you love." He drawled in return.

"Love?" "Drake?"

"Damn!" I muttered. Somehow I had been so wrapped up in his presence I completely forgot where we were. We had the attention of the entire hall. It was dead silent. "Sweetie I hope you didn't have a problem making us public because…" I looked around at all the shocked faces. "We kind of are."

"Well then let's just give them something else to talk about." He ran his hand through my hair and then pulled me to him in a kiss much like the one he gave me in class.

"Merlin's split ends. Malfoy come up for air. Hell!" Ron moaned. "That is disgusting!"

Laughing I broke the kiss. "Merlin's split ends?" I giggled. "Honestly Ronald." I stopped laughing to realize that the hall was still silent. Suddenly frustrated with this response from the student body, I stood up. "Is it that serious, honestly?" I addressed the hall as a whole. "I would say that you all have approximately three seconds to resume your dinner and quit gawking at me and the head boy. It's none of your business really what we do, but it is my business to take care of your reaction. If I see anyone still gawking after the next three seconds I will deduct house points." With that I sat down. The Hall resumed its normal noise and chatter.

"Really classy Ivory. Deduct house points." Draco sneered as he held out a spoonful of mashed potatoes for me to eat. I leaned over and took a bite. He then took a bite his self.

"Oh we will not be having this." Laughed Ginny as she joined the table. "Hogwarts most-hated yet most glamorous couple sitting at the Gryffindor table feeding each other. You two better take that to the Slytherin table." She started piling her food on her plate as well. "No but on a real note, I guess my plan to catch his eye worked?"

"Plan? What plan?" Malfoy asked looking at Ginny.

"Honestly Malfoy. You think Hermione would've dressed like she had today without some reason to? She's not Ivory anymore so obviously the blonde hair and the jewelry were worn for a reason." She giggled. "And all the green, why she's a walking symbol for your house!"

"That's what I thought." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Merlin Weasley, have you any manners?" Draco grimaced. "You tricked me again?" He looked at me. "There is some Slytherin in you."

"No, no I didn't. It was all Ginny's idea. Besides you already knew it was me this morning at breakfast." I brushed a kiss across his lips. "Besides you aren't terribly upset about the turn out anyway."

That she was right about. I simply smirked and continued to eat listening to the Gryffindor chatter around me. I had been secretly harboring feelings for Granger since she slapped me in my face our third year. It shocked me, no one had ever laid hands on me before and for a moment our eyes caught and I was drawn in. Granted then I ignored it and channeled all the feelings I was developing into torturing her and the rest of the Golden Trio even more. But I couldn't help but notice the changes she was undergoing as each year progressed. Her hair grew sleeker and began to look like it would feel like silk to the touch; her voice had lost its squeakiness and had developed this smooth as honey sound to it. Hell, it was even sexy as she threatened to hex me, or deduct points from Slytherin. She grew into her body and had by the far the best body in all of Hogwarts. She was just more conservative with her figure and didn't wear the short skirts and the low-cut shirts. However this year she was a goddess.

"Drake?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

She laughed. "Where did you go? Harry was asking you a question about Quidditch and you didn't answer." She pressed her forehead to mine and whispered. "Were you thinking about me?" I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks. What is this girl doing to me? Malfoy's do not blush! "It's okay if you were, I was thinking about you as well." She kissed me lightly and then pulled away. "Harry, repeat your question now that Drake has returned from his trip." She smirked at me.

Harry laughed. "I had asked you if you knew whether or not Madam Hooch was going to get the school new Quidditch balls because rumor has it that the ones we have were tampered with somehow."

"How do you tamper with the Quidditch balls? I thought there were all kinds of charms and spells cast on them to prevent that?" I asked

"That's what I thought, but I couldn't hold practice today due to some problem with the balls." Harry shrugged and went back to his plate.

Hermione yawned. I immediately stood up and pulled her up with me. "Looks like our Gryffindor princess is tired, so we will see you guys at breakfast." Hermione waved at her friends and leaned against me as I steered her out of the Hall.

Some Ravenclaw however was blatantly staring at us departing and Hermione pointed at her. "Thought I was playing? 25 points from Ravenclaw for disobeying the Head Girl's orders." And true enough the points were deducted from the hourglass.

Laughing I lifted her up and carried her bridal style to our quarters. "Was that really necessary love?" She nodded and laid her head on my chest with her arms around my neck. "New Beginnings." Her breathing had become slow and even and I realized she had fallen asleep in my arms. Her hair slowly changed back to her normal color and length as I held her. Apparently she had found a spell to just change her hair for that day until she went to sleep. Since I didn't know the password to her room, I carried her to my room and laid her down on the black silk sheets. I muttered the spell to change her into some pajamas. Her clothes she had on were transferred to the chair by my desk neatly folded and she was dressed in a tasteful green lingerie set. A silk and lace camisole that fell to her mid-thighs and some green lace boy cuts underneath it. I muttered the spell to bound her hair in a green hair tie. Not wanting to scare her when she awoke instead of sleeping in the nude as I normally did. I conjuring up some matching silk pajamas pants and a black beater and climbed into bed beside her and pulled the covers over us. Immediately she snuggled up against me so taking that as an invite I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep with our legs intertwined and our foreheads resting against each other.

I opened my eyes slowly as the sun woke me up. Wait my room doesn't face the East? I started to sit up but felt arms restricting me. Arms? I opened my eyes all the way and immediately relaxed. Draco was asleep beside me. I looked at him for a moment. His face was free of any stress. He truly looked like an angel with his blonde hair falling into his face. "I reached up to brush his hair out of his face. He stirred slightly and pulled me closer. I giggled and kissed him on his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. He moaned as I pulled away. "Good Morning Sexy."

He moaned again. "I can most definitely get used to waking up to this every morning."

"Merlin Drake, it was only a kiss." I freed myself from his arms, and sat up. I looked at my attire. "Oh yeah?" I glanced at him. "This is what you dressed me in to go to bed?" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Prat." I reached and hit him in the head with a pillow. Giggling I jumped out of bed and raced from his room and down to our common room area.

"Is that how your feeling Granger?" He asked laughing following close behind.

I hopped over the couch and turned to face him, mirroring his movements so he couldn't catch me. "Ha! I'm too quick for you Malfoy!" We played cat and mouse for a minute before he got tired of chasing me around the couch and finally decided to jump over it himself catching me off guard. We fell to the floor with him on top of me. "Get off you prat!" I yelled laughing struggling to get him off of me as he started to tickle me. "Malfoy stop it!"

"What's my name?" he continued to tickle me. "Say it."

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No! Get off. Get off. Get off."

"Say it Granger."

"No, no, no! A million times No! I will not give in! You will not win!"

"Aww, come on Granger! What's my name?"

"Prat!" I tried to shove him off me. "Ferret!"

"You can do better than that Granger!"

"Hermione! What's going on? Are you okay?" Ron and Harry stumbled into our quarters.

I looked up at them from my position on the floor. Draco had both of my hands bound in one of his hands and he was straddling me. We were both still in out pajamas. My nightgown had ridden up to reveal a great deal of leg. Ron blushed a brilliant color of red and Harry reached over to place a hand of his own over Ron's eyes.

"Well, well, well. Maybe you should cover your eyes as well Potter. Or maybe next time you wish to visit my girlfriend you should probably knock." He climbed off of me but not before he muttered a spell that replaced my lingerie with a baggy t-shirt of his and some basketball shorts. He looked me over and muttered another spell that then had a hoodie of his over the t-shirt.

"Honestly Drake. These are my best mates! Surely all this extra material is not necessary." I rolled my eyes. "Harry you can uncover Ronald's eyes now. You can clearly see that I am more appropriately if not overly attired." He lowered his hand and blushed as well. "Good morning boys." I said smirking myself.

"Yes boys, Good morning." Drawled Malfoy as he draped himself in the armchair in by the fireplace, muttering another spell I felt myself being pulled to him and found myself sitting in his lap. I turned and smacked him on the shoulder. He looked up at me and gave me an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "What? What I do?" Laughing at his attempt to look innocent I smacked him again. "I should've tried that one earlier. But I enjoyed seeing you run around in your lingerie." He whispered in my ear, as he nibbled it.

"Merlin's toe fungus Malfoy, can you please stop with all the PDA? Hell just three days ago you hated her. Come off of it. Really." Ron said as he and Harry plopped down on the couch.

"Merlin's toe fungus?" we all exclaimed together.

"Where in the name of Merlin do you come up with this shit?" Malfoy asked shaking his head. "That and what you say yesterday?" He paused as if to think.

"Merlin's split ends!" Harry exclaimed doubling over in laughter.

Malfoy looked at Harry pointedly. "And who asked you to co-sign, the-boy-who-lives-to-get-on-every-last-nerve-in-my-system?"

I turned around and hit him again. He caught my hand and pulled me into a kiss. Losing myself in the kiss, I completely forgot that we were not alone. I opened my mouth slightly as his tongue darted out to lick my lips. "Mom…" I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth.

Harry cleared his throat. I jerked up and looked down at Draco. He had his accustomed smirk on his face. I looked over at the boys, Harry had his hand back over Ron's eyes and Ron had his hands over his ears. "I am so sorry!" I hopped up. "What was it you two wanted because I see that Malfoy isn't up for company because he keeps being obnoxious."

"We needed your potion notes… we need to that paper still." Ron muttered, eyes still hidden behind Harry's hand.

Laughing once again, "Harry you can uncover Ronald's eyes again." I felt Malfoy's hand creep up the hoodie I had on. Squirming, I tried to move away but found that I could not. "Their in my bag over there by the bookshelf." I pointed over to the desk by the bookshelf. Malfoy's hand played with the small of my back. "Go ahead and take the notes and the paper… Malfoy stop it!" I swirled around once again to be greeted by that innocent look. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Merlin!" He exclaimed. "What is this world coming to? It's getting to where a wizard can't touch his own witch around here!" He got up and headed towards his room. "Just can't enjoy a nice quiet Saturday morning without being interrupted by Merlin knows what."

I found myself being pulled along with him on his angry, dramatic exit of the room. "Malfoy undo the charm! Take off the charm!"

"Gets to where all a wizard hears is his witch yelling at him because her friends are over and he just wants to spend time with her." He continued his complaining acting as if he didn't notice I was being dragged along with him.

"Malfoy! Stop the damn charm!" I screamed. "What the hell kind of charm is this anyway?"

"Maybe we should just take the notes and go Harry." Ron muttered.

"That's the best bloody idea I've heard since you two got here!" Malfoy said, exasperated.

I turned and hit him. "Don't be such a prat, Drake!"

"Gets to where he is subjected to his witch hitting him and calling him names." He shakes his head and continued to his room.

"Harry, Ronald, I'll see you at lunch! I'm not winning this one. Sorry!" I said as Malfoy finally reached his room.

"Let yourselves out." Malfoy said closing the door behind us. "Finite Incantem"

"That's it?" I looked at him incredulously. "That's all I had to do?" I plopped down on the bed. "Unbelievable!"

"Aww honey, it's okay. You know you over-analyze everything." He said sarcastically falling on the bed beside me.

I looked over at him and smirked. "You know what you're pretty damn devious you know?" I straddled him and leaned in close as if I was to kiss him.

"Yeah…" He said looking at my lips.

I leaned in closer to where my lips were a breath away from his. "But I think I got you beat."

"How is that?" He said, trying to close the distance between us.

I kept moving back. "Because you're a Slytherin." And with that I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. "And Gryffindors always come out on top!" I yelled to him giggling.

"You think you smart don't you?" He yelled back.

"But of course." I replied filling the pool-sized tub with water and vanilla scented oils. I began to strip down and get the tub. Once inside the tub I sat in the corner and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I ignored the movement of water by my foot. Suddenly I felt hands moving up my sides, smirking to myself I knew it was Malfoy. His mouth found my breast and took it inside; I gasped and pulled up on his head, breaking contact. When he came up he gave me that blasted innocent look. "Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" I asked him blushing realizing that he was in my bath with me and I was very naked. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Love, there are three doors into here. You only locked the one from my room. I came from the hall." He smiled.

"Oh, well you were doing too much." I said still embarrassed.

"Baby, I'm your boyfriend I won't push you to do anything you don't want to." He said kissing me on my neck, I let my head fall back to give him more access. "You just let me know when I'm pushing your limits okay?" He muttered right before he bit me on my neck. I moaned and simply wrapped my arms around him to hold on. Who knew biting could be such a turn on. He traveled to my collar bone and bit me there to. This time I wrapped my legs around his waist, which proved to be a big mistake because I could feel his erection against my thighs. I was so entranced by the size of it and so scared at the thought of it I didn't know what to do. He must have felt me tense up because he moved to kiss me. The feel of his lips and the depth of the kiss instantly calmed me down; I lost myself into the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer with my legs.

Ron's P.O.V

"Mate, I'm not sure I like this Malfoy-Hermione deal." I said as I plopped down on the couch. "I mean it seems so fake. Why did she have to be somebody else in order to catch his eye?"

"I don't know." Harry mumbled, still going through Hermione's bag for the Potions homework. "You know? You would think that since Hermione is so smart her bag would be organized but it is not." He blew out an exasperated breath making his bang fly up. "Look there's transfiguration homework in her potions folder, Ancient runes in her herbology folder… this is ridiculous!" He looked over at me. "You could help, you know? This is your grade too that we're trying to fix."

I got up and walked over to him. "Well let's hurry up mate because pretty soon I'm going to have to go to the bathroom."

"Aww little Ronsie can't hold it?" He joked.

Hermione's P.O.V

**Malfoy mouth found my breast again, this time I didn't stop him. Everything felt so right. I had never gone this far with any guy. Ever. Ironic it is that the guy I never thought I do anything with is doing it all. I could still feel his erection against my leg. Curious I reached down between us and grabbed a hold of it.**

**He hissed. "Love, you really don't want to do that." I jerked my hand back and mumbled an apology. "Oh no honey." He said kissing me. "It wasn't a bad thing. It was great, felt great even. It's just I'm doing a whole lot to not over step any boundaries and I might lose it if you kept that up."**

**I blushed. "Oh okay." He kissed me again, silencing any protests from me.**

**Draco's P.O.V**

**Who would have thought I'd be in the tub with Granger wrapped around me? Who would have thought I would feel like this? Merlin, she doesn't know what she's doing to me. I kissed her neck, sinking my teeth in it slightly. I grinned when I heard her moan and wrap her legs even tighter around me pulling me closer. My erection was probably mere centimeters away from her entrance. "Hermione." I moaned in her ear as she grabbed a hold of me again. I looked up at her. "Hermione." She placed her index finger over my lips as she continued to stroke me. I pulled her finger in my mouth and sucked on it. She moaned. I almost came at the sight of her facial expression. "Hermione you don't know what you're doing to me." I mumbled.**

**"Yes. Yes I do Draco." She looked at me. "I want you."**

**"Hermione you don't…" she pulled on my erection. "Okay so maybe you do." I smiled. "Aren't you a…?"**

**"A virgin? Yes." She blushed.**

**"It's okay. We just have to go about it differently so it won't hurt so much." I reached down and massaged her clit. Her eyes got big and she bit her lip. I kissed her neck.**

**"Draco what are you doing to me?" she said in a whisper. **

**"Loving you sweetheart." I said slowly sliding a finger into her. She moaned and held onto me tighter.**

Ron's P.O.V

"Mate, this is ridiculous!" I threw up my hands in frustration. "Who would have thought that our Hermione was this disorganized!" I said sitting down on the floor. "I really have to use the loo."

"You can hold it!" Harry said, handing my yet another folder. "Look in here."

Draco's P.O.V

**I worked two fingers into her easily now. "Hermione." I said. "Does it hurt?"**

**"No. No. Merlin Draco please. I can take it. Please I want you. Please."**

**"You have to let me know if it hurts. I don't want to hurt you." I said kissing her. **

**"You won't. I will. Just do it." Still working my fingers. "Hold up, hold up. What's happening?"**

**"What you feeling?" I asked puzzled. **

**"I don't know. Just don't stop yet. It's like a build up."**

**I smirked to myself. "You are about to have your first orgasm." I said, moving my fingers in a circle motion while still pulling them in and out. "And I'm going to be the one to take you there." A moan was the only answer I received.**

The Boys

"I have to go to the loo!"

"You can hold it!"

Draco's P.O.V

**"Drake!" She screamed as she fell over the edge. I felt her muscles contracting around my fingers. Her hands gripped my shoulders and I felt her legs shake. "I… I… Drake!"**

**"Yes baby?" I mused when I felt her orgasm pass.**

**"It's gonna feel like that?" She breathed. I nodded. "Wow."**

**"You ready?" I asked placing my tip at her core. She responded by pulling me closer with her legs, causing me to begin to slip inside. "You feel that baby? Does it hurt?" **

**"Draco just give it to me." **

Ron's P.O.V

"I can't take it no more." I said standing up. "I'm using the loo."

"Fine!" Harry exclaimed. "But hurry up."

I went up the stairs to the middle door which I'm guessing was the bathroom. I opened the door and stared in shocked. "Harry?" I whispered.

"I am not helping you use the loo!" he laughed. "What you need Ron?" I just stood there and gaped at the sight before me.

"Drake!"

Harry's P.O.V

Hearing Hermione scream, I bounded up the stairs. "You git! Why aren't you helping her?" I asked reaching Ron's side without looking into the bathroom. He was just standing there, wide-eyed with his mouth open.

"Drake, please!"

I turned around at the sound of Hermione whimpering. The sight I got caught me off guard. I almost laughed out loud. Draco had Hermione posted up in the corner of the tub, and I could tell he was taking her virginity by the water splashing up over the edge with their movements and the expression of pure ecstasy on Hermione's face, her head was leaned back so if she were to open her eyes she'd see us upside down. Draco had a look of determination on his face. I reached over and lifted Ron's jaw to close his mouth and promptly placed my hand over his eyes. Draco looked up at us, a smirk playing across his face. I held a finger to my lips in a "Shh" gesture and slowly pulled Ron from the threshold to the bathroom. Hermione may have been oblivious to us all, but we all were oblivious to the little beetle sitting on the window sill.


	15. The Beetle

OMIGOSH! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! MY COMPUTER WAS DEAD FOR A WHOLE MONTH! MY PUPPY CHEWED THROUGH THE WIRE AND THEREFORE I HAD NO LAPTOP UNTIL I COULD BUY ANOTHER PLUG! APPARENTLY IT FORGOT I WAS AN AUTHOR! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

Harry's POV

Laughing, I laid back on my bed and watched Ron scream repeatedly into his pillow. "Ron come on! Why don't we just go down to the Hall and grab something to eat? It will make you feel better."

Ron stopped screaming long enough to glare at me. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" He pulled on his hair. "WE JUST WATCHED THE SLYTHERIN SNAKE DEVOUR OUR GRYFINNDOR LIONESS!!!"

"Oh don't be gross Ron. You walked in on it and I promptly covered your eyes to shield you from the horror."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" He exploded.

"Hermione needs to loosen up. She needs to take a break from herself."

"WITH MALFOY!!!"

"I understand how she feels about him. She's liked him forever. Ever since she punched him in the face in our third year."

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Oh that makes a whole lot of bloody sense. Let me just go provoke a girl that I've hated my ever since I laid eyes on her to sock me in the face and hope to Merlin that she falls in love with me!"

"Parkinson is available." I shrugged, laughing.

"PARKINSON! PARKINSON! Potter, you are SICK! CRUEL AND SICK!" He flung himself back onto his bed and continued his screaming.

"Ron be rational. Its Human Nature! You will shag somebody one day." I sat up and started getting ready for lunch. "It's a normal activity. Didn't you ever get the talk about the birds and the bees?"

"BIRDS AND BEES?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO BIRDS AND BEES HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING OR EACH OTHER FOR THAT MATTER?! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK?" He yelled sitting up at me looking bewildered.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ron. The sex talk." He continued to stare at me in the same manner. "Ah HELL, just accept the fact that we're growing up." He laid back down. "And get your arse up! You will not start that insufferable screaming again." I went over to him and pulled him to his feet. "Stop being a foul git and come on before we miss lunch."

"But how can I eat with the image of Malfoy…" he whimpered. "And Hermione in the tub…" He buried his face in his hands. "Why Harry? Why?" He shook his head. "I didn't need to see that. Why did I have to see that Harry?"

"Well mate…" I said patting his back reassuringly. "Maybe if you would have listened when I told you to hold it…"

Draco's POV

"Are you okay?" I looked at Hermione as she walked slowly out of the bathroom into her room. She had told me to let her take a shower afterwards, alone, because apparently together we got nowhere near the actual bathing part. I was now lounged out on her bed in some jeans and a Quidditch tshirt having already showered and dressed.

"I'm just a little sore." She looked at the clock. "Merlin! Drake we missed breaksfast!"

"It's a Saturday, love. No one is expecting us at every meal." My stomach grumbled. "Although my stomach is putting in a strong request that we don't miss this meal."

She laughed and got dressed in some black and silver jeans with a green top. "Well come on Drake!"

"Where on earth did you get all these clothes that not only show off your body but also are so damn Slytherin?" I asked amazed that she was wearing green yet again! Not that I don't mind of course. I'm sure all this green she was wearing was eating the hell out of Weasel and Scarhead.

"I went shopping after I 'met' you as Ivory in Diagon Alley." She blushed, and put on her earrings and bracelet I had given her. The necklace was already on as it simply could not come off. At least not by her hands. She looked at me. "Blonde or normal?"

"Most definitely the blonde look." She nodded and within seconds her long and thick tresses became shorter and lighter until they were almost as blonde as me. She used some gel to spike up the back and brushed her bangs to the right side of her face. Putting on some lip gloss, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "You didn't even use a wand to do your hair."

"That's because I've done it so often in the past months since school started that my mind already knows how to do it." She gave me a soft peck on the lips. "Come on. I'm glad the mail doesn't come until lunch time on Saturdays because I need the Daily Prophet!"

Ron's POV

"I just can't believe it happened!" I exclaimed in between bites of my sandwich. "Why? Just tell me why."

"Holy mother of Merlin Ron! I don't know why no more than you do. But I do know that if you talk about it one more time I'm gonna hex you!" Harry looked at me eyes flashing with annoyance. So I thought it best to not say anything else. Plus the mail came in just then. An owl dropped a Daily Prophet next to me where Hermione would normally be sitting. Out of mild curiousity I picked up the newspaper.

**Slytherin Snake King Turning the Gryffindor Lioness into it's Prey. Pg 4**

Shaking my head I read the line again, and quickly turned it to page 4. In Rita Skeeter's column was without a doubt a picture of Hermione's face as Draco… "Harry?" I whispered. He didn't answer. "HARRY!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron!" He said turning away from his conversation with my sister to answer me. "WHAT?" I just stared at the paper in disbelief. "WHAT?" He repeated. But I was in shock. No longer was I wondering why it happened. (Actually I was still wondering but it wasn't as important anymore.) But how? How did Skeeter get this picture? How did she know? "What in Merlin's name do you want Ron!" Harry yelling at me brought me back to my thoughts.

"How many people get the Daily?" I asked quietly.

"The majority of the school, why?" He asked curious. I gestured to the paper in my hand. He looked at it over my shoulder. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!" He looked up at me. "DAMN IT!"

It seemed everybody had gotten the paper because the whispers had already started.

"Hermione? How could she?"

"What was Draco thinking?"

"That slut!"

But it all stopped the moment the doors opened and the couple in question stepped into the Great Hall completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at them.

Hermione's POV

"Drake hush!" I blushed scarlet as he whispered yet another provocative comment in my ear as we entered the Great Hall. He laughed. And it seemed that his laugh carried throughout the whole Hall, which was impossible. "WOW! Its sure quiet in here." I looked at everybody to find them all staring at us, and my temper at their attitude towards our relationship instantly pissed me off. But before I could berate the entire student body yet again about their blantant disrespect to my private life, Ron had me by my arm and was dragging me out of the Hall and Harry was dragging Draco. They pushed us into a unused classroom close by.

"SCARHEAD! Get your filthy hands off of me!" Draco exclaimed. "And Weasel keep your hands off my girlfriend!"

"EXCUSE THE HELL OUT OF US FOR SAVING YOUR FUCKIN DIGNITY!" Harry screamed at us.

"Harry what are you talking about?" I asked forcing myself to be calm and placing a hand over Draco's mouth so he wouldn't say anything. Both boys blushed. "What is it?" Ron handed me the paper he had in his hand and blushed to the roots of his hair. The picture floored me. I slid silently to the floor. Shaking my head. "No, no, no this is a joke right?" I looked up at Harry and Ron's solemn faces. "It's a joke right? A sick joke?" "They shook their heads.

Draco's POV

I watched Hermione read the Prophet that Weasel had just given her. She paled considerably. "It's a joke right? A sick cruel joke?" She asked yet again. The boys shook their heads again, and she burst into tears.

Shocked I dropped to her side and pulled her close. "Shh, Ivory. Its okay." I patted her back and rocked her slightly. I looked up at the boys alarmed, questions in my eyes. Harry reached down and grabbed the paper from Hermione's grasp and held it in front of me for me to read.

**Slytherin Snake King Turning the Gryffindor Lioness into it's Prey**

**Earlier today while the rest of the Wizarding world was asleep, the current Head Boy and Head Girl were discovering new grounds in their "friendship." **

**Most would believe that Hermione Granger was indeed the immaculate revelation of a perfect Griffindor Virgin, however that is not the case. She purposely lured the poor Head Boy into the joint bathroom they share in the Head quarters, stripped bare and seductively lowered herself into the pool sized bath. **

**Poor Draco Malfoy was unable to help himself and he soon followed her into the tub like a lost stray puppy dog. (Perhaps she used a love potion on him, or placed him under the Imperious curse? Both of which are illegal. The Imperious being one of the Unforgivables.) However while she was lounging in the tub seeming to be completely unaware of the fact that Malfoy had joined her in the tub, Malfoy swam over to her and completely ravished her with no hesistation on her part. (Surely a Virgin would need some coaxing into doing this deed?) However that did not take place. Young Malfoy then took her in the water of the tub and when it was over both got out the tub only to do it yet again on the bathroom sink and once more in the shower. Not one contraceptive charm was used. Was Granger's plan to trap the most desired young heir into being hers? What is it with Granger and her taking advantage of the Wizarding communities most promieent young wizards? First Viktor Krum in her fourth year during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Then the Poor Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter? And now Draco Malfoy? Who will be next?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

"That BITCH!" I exclaimed. "How-"

"That's what I was wondering.' Weasel muttered. "She must really hate Hermione. This is the second time she's made her out to be some kind of Scarlett woman!"

"I'm gonna kill her." Scarhead muttered. "How would she know all that you two did?"

Hermione stopped crying only to come down with a bad case of the hiccups. "She is a –hic- foul and –hic- evil woman! This –hic- is slander! –hic- what we do –hic- behind closed –hic- doors is simply –hic- that! She had –hic- no right!"

"Sweetie, she writes a gossip column."

Hermione threw her hands up in disgust and screamed in anger. "I told her she couldn't do this to me again! I have some blackmail on her! I swear it! The witch is mine! She thought I would forget after three years? She's dumber than I thought." Apparently her anger got rid of the hiccups.

She got up out of my embrace. "Hermione? Ivory? Honey what are you talking about?"

She grinned. "Skeeter is an illegal animagus. She turns into a beetle making it easier for her to be places she's not allowed and print that ridiculous gossip column." She looked at the boys. "Harry don't you rememeber? When I showed you that beetle I had in a jar during our fourth year? The one with the weird markings around its eyes?"

Harry slapped himself in the forehead. "Of course! How did I forget that?" He smiled. "To the ministry then?"

She nodded. "Umm, do I have to go?" Ron asked quietly. "I already know way too much and I haven't even read the article." He blushed.

"Uhh… of course not Weasel." I smirked remembering that they had walked into the bathroom during our first round. Hermione didn't know I had her a little pre-occupied.

Hermione looked at him in confusion."Okay, I don't care either way. Can we go see Dumbledore so I can get permission to go squash this bug?"


	16. Lucius' Shit

**So I know you must all hate me but once again the charger to my computer was broken so I have had no computer therefore essentially no life…**

"Sugar Quills?"

"Cockroach Clusters?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said pushing me and Harry to the side. "Everyone knows that Dumbledore uses Muggle candy as his password." She sighed. "Milky Way? Snickers?"

The gargoyles jumped aside. "Snickers? What the bloody hell is a snicker?" I asked.

"It's a bar of-"

"I wasn't asking you Pothead." I sneered. Friends of my girlfriend or not, I still couldn't stand Pothead and Weasel.

"No need to be rude Drake." Hermione chastised me on the way up the stairs to the Headmasters office. "He was only going to tell you. It was a bar of chocolate with caramel and peanuts in it. Give me a quill out of your bag."

Confused I did what she asked. "We don't have anything like that." She waved he wand and my quill was suddenly shorter and thicker and brown in color with the word Snickers across it in blue letters.

"Try it." She said opening the wrapper and handing it to me.

Skeptical, I took a bite of the Muggle candy. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "That's brilliant!" I finished the rest of it.

Hermione laughed and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Professor, I need permission to go to the Ministry of Magic." Hermione said upon entrance to the office.

"Why do you wish to go there?"

She threw the newspaper on his desk. "That article is the reason. Of all the underhanded sneaky bullshit, sorry professor, this woman has caused… This by far is the lowest! To intrude of one's private moments is despicable-"

"Ivory!" I hissed

"Hermione!" Pothead hissed in unison with me.

"That article may have something in it that you do not wish for the Headmaster to see." I pointed out frantically.

She blushed a scarlet color and then reached forward to grab the newspaper back just as Dumbledore was picking it up. "Sorry professor. Now that I think about it… It's okay really." She said taking some steps back towards the door.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Ms. Granger?"

"No no no sir. Absolutely nothing at all. Sorry for wasting your time. We'll just be going now." She grabbed our arms and practically pulled us from the office.

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh My Goodness!" She sat next to the gargoyles with her face in her hands. "I could have gotten expelled! It is clearly stated in Hogwarts, A History that fornication between students is strictly forbidden."

"Ivory I'm sure someone else has been caught having sex in Hogwarts before… It's okay. Dumbledore is not going to expel you so calm down okay?" He said crouching down in front of me to get me to look at him. "As much as I don't like the old man, I'm sure with the way that he is, he'll ignore one of your mistakes." Then he smirked. "Now are you going to send the Ministry an "anonymous" tip of Skeeter's illegal acts?"

I looked up at Harry and he shrugged. "That could work." I said hopping up from the floor. I grabbed both of their arms again. "Lets go." I pulled them towards the Heads department. "New Beginnings… Oh my!" I whispered upon entrance to the common room. Couches were overturned and books scattered, Papers were strewn everywhere, inkwells spilled, quills broken, it was an utter mess!

"What the bloody fuck happened here?" Draco demanded out loud.

"What horrible language son." Lucius chastised stepping from Draco's room. He shook his head. "So little manners, didn't you're mother and I teach you to speak when you're spoken to? CRUCIO!"

Draco fell to the floor screaming in pain. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius' wand flew from his hand and into mine. Draco stopped screaming but remained on the floor twitching. "You horrible excuse of a man!" I dropped to my knees beside Draco to check on him.

"Ah, the mud blood." Lucius chuckled. "You are the mud blood that my idiot son has decided to befoul the Malfoy name with." He started down the stairs. "And such good looks too. What a pity it is that your bloodline is filthy."

"Don't you come near her!" Harry said venomously.

"Hello Potter. I was wondering when you were going to speak up." He waved his hand and Harry crumbled to the floor beside Draco.

"What have you done to him?" I reached over and checked Harry's pulse. It was strong, a little sporadic but strong.

"Never you mind." Suddenly he was in front of me and had a hold of my robes. He pulled me to my feet. "I'm warning you Mud blood. Keep away from my son, or else!"

I couldn't help but laugh in the man's face. "What kind of threat is that Lucius? Or else? Surely you can do better than that? Surely your so-called master taught you more than that? Or are you just as much of a coward as Voldemort-" I fell to the floor as he released my robes and backhanded me.

"What makes you think you have the right to speak the Dark Lord's name?" He spat at me, it landed in front of my face. "Answer me Mud blood!"

With a hand to my cheek, I stood and got in his face. "Its funny how you despise any one who is not Pure-blooded but yet you choose to follow a master," I sneered at him "Whose blood is just as 'filthy' as my own." I laughed. "I know all about your precious Dark Lord as you so wish to call him, whose mother married a muggle, who killed his own muggle father. Seems pretty damn sick and STUPID if you ask me, you hypocritical son of a-" I fell to the floor again as he slapped me for the second time. Holding my face I continued. "Too much to take Lucius? That you've sold your soul to an idiot just as 'filthy' as those of whom he's led you to hate?" I muttered the charm to turn his wand into a port key to take him to the middle of a landfill. I thrust his wand at him. "I hope you soon realize just how stupid you and your master truly are. That you are living your life waist-deep in shit."

**Lucius POV**

Before I could retort however I felt that familiar tug around my bellybutton and realized the filthy wench had turned my wand into a port key. When I landed I found myself sinking into a pile of…well…shit.


	17. authors note

Okay so I know I haven't updated in like five hundred years!!! I AM SO SORRY!!!! Anyway, its not just you guys who are suffering. My music is suffering tremendously more than this story is, and so is my poetry. So I am sad to say I am going to have this story at a stand still until I figure out to fill in the gaps I have in it… But check out my new story… As of right now it doesn't have a title because I'm starting it as soon as I post this one….

Kisses of Chocolate….

Choclatkis (C.Kiss)


	18. What the Bloody hell is going on?

**A/N: My full explanation for my absence is written in my other story but I will give you the bulleted version here:**

**Went to Basic Training in Feb didn't get back until July**

**Getting married so trying to get settled down somewhere**

**Moving back and forth between Wichita Ks and Little Rock AR**

**Love you all if you R&R**

**CKISSPRODUCTIONS**

_Is it too much to want just a regular life? Is it too much to ask for to just want to go to school and graduate and find my way in life? I have never even asked for to much but to have a regular, healthy life, have friends who know and love me, and to one day meet my soul mate. Why must those things come surrounding with so much drama? Is it necessary for me to me sitting here in St. Mungo's worried about Draco's insanity and Harry's life? The mediwitches can't get Draco to stop twitching and whatever that foul man did to Harry is considered dark magic so they can't wake him up. I am so worried! All I can do is sit here and wring my hands. _

_And these dreams, I don't think I understand them yet. The man I'm looking for in the fog has got to Draco. He is the only person to ever make me feel the way that I feel. To think that this all started out as a joke. Who would have ever thought that I would be in love with that boy? Certainly not me, and I know it has taken him by complete surprise. I have learned so much about him these past couple months that it's surreal. _

"What the bloody fuck happened to me?" Draco sat up in the hospital bed scratching his head. "And what the hell are you doing here mudblood?" he snarled.

I gasped. "Draco! What is the matter with you!"

"Look Granger, I don't know what kind of bloody game or joke you think you are playing but when I close my eyes, I will open them again in about 10 seconds and I want my room to be rid of filth. In case you didn't understand that, that means you."

I snatched all my belongings up and ran from the room before he could see me tears. How could he treat me like that? What happened to him? I ran to Harry's room and laid my head down on his chest, letting all my tears go. "Oh Harry! I don't know what happened. Draco is being mean and acting as if he doesn't remember anything. He snapped at me and told me to get out of his room. I know you probably cant hear me but I hope you wake up soon because I need my best friend back. Please wake up Harry." I leaned over his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. A couple more tears slid down my face and landed splat on his. He blinked his eyes. "Harry?" I pulled back to look at him. "Oh Harry you are awake! Please tell me you haven't forgotten me too?"

"How could I ever forget you Hermione? What's the matter with you?" He reached out and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from my face. "Why are you crying?" I quickly explained it to him. "Oh I'm sure its only temporary Mione. Even he cant go back to be a prick to you. Just give him some time."

I hit his arm. "When did you grow up on me? Where did you get all this maturity?"

He laughed. "Why its always been there? But where's all the fun when you are always being mature? Besides we have you for that job. I wouldn't wan to step on your toes."

"I love you Harry." I said laughing at him. I kissed his cheek this time.

"Is that the treatment I get for handing out advice? I should do that more often then" He smirked. We started to laugh.


	19. Losing it!

AN: I know I disappeared off the face of the earth and anyone who receives an email with this update are not going to even remember my plot... Sorry guys! Computer died and I just figured out how to upload from my phone soooooo... Here we go!

I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be in debt.

~CKISSPRODUCTIONS~

Days passed with no change in Draco's condition. He still didn't remember anything about us. In fact, if anything he became more horrible than he had ever been before. Madame Pomfrey had him come in for check ups to see if she could some how restore his memory but it was no use. Either he was just being stubborn and not letting the treatments help or whatever Lucius did to him was so deep that Light magic wouldn't work.

I sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall pushing around the food on my plate looking at him longingly.

"Mione, you have got to eat something." Harry said. "You haven't eaten in days."

Tears filled my eyes. "I can't!" I put down my fork and dropped my head to the table. "How did this happen?"

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Ginny tried consoling me, running her fingers through my unkept hair. I don't think I have brushed it since that night. I just shook my head.

"Are you still having those dreams?" Harry asked.

"Every time I close my eyes." I muttered. "I can't sleep without looking for him in that damn fog. Except it's worse now because I know it's him. I just run and call for him until I see his figure, then I walk slowly towards him. The fog is so thick I can't see his face but I can smell him. Then just as soon as I get close enough to touch him, I wake up saying Draco."

"Awww, that's sweet! Blaise, the mudblood has been dreaming about me."

"Fuck!" I sigh and let my head bang on the table.

"Such language." Malfoy sneered. "I guess Muggles don't teach their daughters how to be ladies. Somehow I am not surprised. You are almost an animal anyway."

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron yelled, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Malfoy's chest.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I kept saying, lightly banging my head on the table again.

"Now now Weasel, we wouldn't want to lose House points, would we? Pointing your wand at the Head Boy? That's just reckless." he smirked.

"Then leave Hermione alone you bloody git! Haven't you put her through enough?!" Ron hissed putting his wand away only because Harry grabbed his arm.

"I cannot believe this shit." I mumble, starting to gather my things.

"My, my, my, the mudblood has a dirty mouth today. But I guess according to the Prophet I should know huh?" he laughed hitting Blaise on the arm thinking he was so funny.

"You son of a bitch." I stood up and slapped him across the face. "I don't know what the hell your father did to you but you better figure it out because I am really losing my patience with your arrogant, insufferable ass! Make one more derogatory statement about that godforsaken article that bitch Skeeter wrote and I will personally make sure you are incapable of having any other dirty moments with anyone ever again!" I stormed out of the Great Hall but before hearing Ginny say " Damn Ferretboy, I think she just threatened to dismember you."

I stood there dumbfounded as Granger made her exit. Surely she didn't mean that! Why would- How could- that was just cruel! Who threatens someone's man bits? I grimaced and stared after her. Blaise grabbed my arm and said "C'mon mate let's go!"

I jerked away and said "No! No one talks to me like that!" I stormed out after her.

This man has lost his damn mind. I will fix him if it's the last thing I do! Well before torturing Lucius of course. I ran to the Heads dorm so upset that I didn't realize I was changing my appearance. "New Beginnings." I said the password and ran into my room, throwing myself onto my bed. As my tears finally fell I thought, who knew falling I love would be so nerve wrecking?

AN: uh oh! Is Ivory making a come back? Will Draco ever get his memory back? Will Lucius come back for more?

Stay tuned and find out... Also sorry so short it's really difficult to type on this itty bitty screen! BUT good news! I broke this chapter in two so the next one is ALREADY written! I just have to type it up on here! Yay! See you next time and review please!


	20. Promises

AN: Alright 2nd update this month! And I have the next chapter written! Yay me! I feel better now that I am writing! I just wish I could remember where I was going with this story.

I do not own Rowling's toys, if so Draco would be mine!

~CKISSPRODUCTIONS~

Damn that bint was fast! I swear to Merlin I was right behind her. I ran all the way to the Head dorms, saying the password I stormed up to her door. BAM BAM BAM I beat on her door. No answer. "Granger open this damn door!" Silence. "Granger I swear if you do not open this door I will blast it down! Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" BAM BAM BAM "Open this door right now!"

"If I open it will you go away?" she said softly.

"Are you crying?" I sneered. "What the hell happened to your bloody Gryffindor pride?"

The door opened. "Go away Malfoy."

My jaw dropped. This wasn't Granger at all. I was looking at this beautiful blonde blue eyed creature and I was shocked to she that she had been crying. "Excuse me doll, but can you send Granger out? She and I need to have some words."

She tilted her head to the side. "Are you daft Malfoy?"

Did he just talk to me like he didn't know who I was? "What do you mean where is Granger?"

"Listen Beautiful, I know you know where she is. How else did you get in here? The dorm only opens for Heads. So where is she?" he asked leaning against the door frame. "As much as I would enjoy to just sit here and talk to you Granger and I must have it out."

Why is he... oh shit. "Hold on." I shut the door in his face and went to the mirror over my dresser. Touching my blonde hair and blinking my blue eyes. I'll be damned. When did I transform to Ivory?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Excuse me Gorgeous. Open up."

I slowly walked back to the door dazed. Surely he wasn't going to fall for this again? Seriously? I opened the door pushing him back and walked over to an armchair. "What is it you need Malfoy?"

"How is it that you know my name but have yet to tell me yours?" he asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

Still not believing his amnesia I looked up at him incredulously. "Really? You don't remember me?"

He pushed a stray lock of hair back. "I'd never forget you."

"So you have amnesia right?" I asked pointedly.

"That's what they say. I don't remember anything from this year. Last thing I remember is getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies."

"I met you that day. I was with Harry, Ron and Ginny eating Ice cream when you came up and introduced yourself. You really don't remember anything?" I revealed the jewelry he had gotten me.

"Wow! Aren't you a walking symbol for Slytherin? It clashes with your tie though." he smiled running a finger along the snake slithering around my wrist.

"That's what I think you were aiming for."

"Me?" he asked looking confused.

"Yes you Drake." I grabbed his hand. "You gave me all of this. Well except for the belly button ring, I had that already. It gave you the idea for it all." I looked into his wide eyes as he tried to grasp what I was saying. "None of this is ringing any bells? Drake we have been dating since the beginning of term."

"Then what was that shit with Granger?"

"Shh..." I touched a finger to his lips. "Lets talk later. I'm drained. Its Saturday, why don't we take a nap?" I grabbed his hand and led him to his room. I sat on his bed pulling the blankets back. "Come on Drake. Let's just figure it out later."

Hesitatingly he got into the bed next to me. "We've seriously been dating all term?"

Smiling because it seemed like I was making progress. "Yes and you can ask all the questions you want after this nap." I cuddled up to him breathing deeply. Merlin I missed this. I missed his scent, his touch. mmmmmm

"Promise" he whispered.

"Promise." I kissed his cheek and smiled as sleep finally came.

Damn this fog!

AN: Alright so I want everyone to know I pulled some serious strings to get to upload this chapter. I am typing it on my broken computer, the screen in cracked. But I have it plugged up to my boyfriends monitor and I BEGGED my dad for his hotspot so I could have some internet... this was hard work. So PLEASE REVIEW! I'll upload the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday... Or I may spend my mornings writing. Who knows? But there will be another chapter uploaded by Christmas. Promise.


	21. Revelation

AN: OH nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo So Christmas Eve I started to type up this chapter and fell asleep. Christmas Day before the festivities at my parents I tried to finish and upload it only to find that my computer was doing a Windows update! And it took ALL DAY to complete! So my apologies. Here's the chapter.

**CKISSPRODUCTIONS**

Groggy, I sat up and looked at Drake sleep beside me. He truly was gorgeous. His hair was all over the place and his face was completely relaxed. I admired his strong jaw line and his perfect lips. Pushing my hair out of the way, I leaned over to kiss his forehead. I really wanted him to remember everything. So we could continue where we left off. Leaning down again I watched my long hair brush across his face. "Oh shit." I mouthed. Long hair? I forgot the charm wore off when I slept. Thank Merlin I woke up first. I quickly did my transformation and cuddled back up to him. "Wake up Sleepyhead." I kissed his lips gently.

"Wha-?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "Well hello beautiful." he said kissing the tip of my nose. "I thought I was dreaming about a blonde."

"Really?" I blushed. "You dreamed about me?"

"Honestly, I can't make out the girl in my dreams through all the I'm sure its you." He kissed me again.

"Wait. You have a dream about fog?" I sat up abruptly. "What happens in it?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Why? Its just some crazy dream. I'm looking for someone. I can hear her calling for me. But the fog is so thick I can't see her. Then finally I see a silhouette and I know its her whoever she is. Then I wake up. No big." He sat up. "Why?"

"How long have you been having them?"

"Since summer, Ivory why are you asking me about my dreams?"

"Because reoccurring dreams are supposed to mean something." I don't know why I hesitated to tell him that I had been having the same dream for about the same length of time. "Anyway, lets get up! Lets go somewhere! Let's do something!" I threw back the covers to hop out of the bed but he grabbed my arm.

"Stop, I thought we were going to talk?"

I sighed. "You aren't going to like this. But I guess you have to see it for yourself. Come with me." I took him to my room and opened a cupboard to reveal a pensive. Selecting a few memories I put them in the basin. "Go ahead." I gestured towards it. He looks at me and then slowly looks into the pensive.

We walked out of the restroom and walked over to the boys. Ron looked up and at the sight of me fell out of his chair. Harry looked up and his jaw dropped. "Well, well, well…" Came a unreasonably sexy drawl. I ignored it for fear I couldn't handle myself and I walked over to Harry and turned to face him. The drawl came from Draco Malfoy. "Potter, who is your new friend here?"

"You are muggle-born!" He paused. "Oh Merlin! Ivory I'm sorry!" He buried his head back on my shoulder. "I didn't know!"

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't care?"

"Of course not. I've been searching for you. There's no way I'm going to let you go because of your blood. Besides that's just a silly belief that my father had imbedded in me. I really don't care."

"Did you dress just for me?" He spun me around. "Green skirt, green sweater and hold on." He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him while he dropped to his knees. "Is this a piercing? A green and silver serpent?" He looked up at me, satisfaction setting in his eyes. "Wow." He whispered

"Well my lady, I've kept you up way past your bedtime." He said as we walked towards the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room. "I would come in and tuck you in but I'm sure Potter would have my head." He pulled me into a kiss. "So are you mine?" he asked softly against my lips.

My breath caught in my chest. Me? Be Malfoy's girl? "Of course." I said smiling and giving him one last kiss before I climbed through the portrait hole.

Of course not. I wanted you to have something. And it must never come off okay?" He said taking my face in his hands. "You have to wear it at all times. It's charmed so that as long as we are truly together it'll stay on your neck until it's replaced."

"Granger!"

"Shit!" I quickly replaced the disillusion charm and leaned down closer to my parchment as if I hadn't just heard Malfoy call for me.

"We have to break up." I said slowly sitting up.

If possible, his face got pale. "Why?"

"I have to go back home. I can't be here anymore, I can't do this anymore." I put my head down. "I'm so sorry. Just think though. You'll never be without me. You never really were. I have always been and will always be right in front of your eyes." Before he could say anything I got up and ran from the Head's compartment, changing my appearance back as I ran down the deserted corridor. My hair was flying freely behind my back. Flushed I ran into the Entrance Hall and plopped down into Harry and Ron.

"Damn it! I don't understand!" I heard Malfoy cry out. "What in the bloody hell do you mean? I've already thrown away everything! I don't care that you're not pureblood! I don't care that you're in Gryffindor! I don't care that you are close to the Boy-Who-Lives-to-Make-a-Fool-of-Me! I don't care! I just want you!" I adjusted the extendable ears that I had on. Was Malfoy crying? "Why? Why are you doing me like this love? Why are you torturing me! Can't you tell that I need you?"

"Oh Draco did you not understand my letter?" she stood up abruptly. "I told you I never left." she shook her head as I looked at her confused. "Goodness! Do I need to explain it to you?" The blank stare was still upon my face. "Wow! I thought you were cleverer than this." She began to pace the room. "I am someone that you have been around since you started school here at Hogwarts."

"Nonsense I would have known you." She cut me off.

"I am not in my true appearance."

Realization came over me. "Oh!" I said slowly. "Well then get in your true appearance."

A look of sadness came over her. "I can't." She sat down beside me and grabbed my hands. "Only way I can be sure that we can be together is if you figure it out on your own."

"Is that right Mudblood? Nothing I can do?" Then before I knew it he had his hands tangled in my hair and his lips were on mine in a kiss so passionate I felt my knees go weak. At first I was guarded but the shock of the kiss and the intensity of it made me kiss him back. Just as I was about to give into the urge to push my fingers through his hair he pulled back abruptly and stared at me, realization setting across his face. But as quickly as it was there, the look vanished to be covered by the classic Malfoy smirk "So what that do for you Granger?"

"What the bloody fuck happened here?" Draco demanded out loud.

"What horrible language son." Lucius chastised stepping from Draco's room. He shook his head. "So little manners, didn't you're mother and I teach you to speak when you're spoken to? CRUCIO!"

Draco fell to the floor screaming in pain. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius' wand flew from his hand and into mine. Draco stopped screaming but remained on the floor twitching. "You horrible excuse of a man!" I dropped to my knees beside Draco to check on him.

"Ah, the mud blood." Lucius chuckled. "You are the mud blood that my idiot son has decided to befoul the Malfoy name with." He started down the stairs. "And such good looks too. What a pity it is that your bloodline is filthy."

"Don't you come near her!" Harry said venomously.

"Hello Potter. I was wondering when you were going to speak up." He waved his hand and Harry crumbled to the floor beside Draco.

"What have you done to him?" I reached over and checked Harry's pulse. It was strong, a little sporadic but strong.

"Never you mind." Suddenly he was in front of me and had a hold of my robes. He pulled me to my feet. "I'm warning you Mud blood. Keep away from my son, or else!"

I couldn't help but laugh in the man's face. "What kind of threat is that Lucius? Or else? Surely you can do better than that? Surely your so-called master taught you more than that? Or are you just as much of a coward as Voldemort-" I fell to the floor as he released my robes and backhanded me.

I waited as he watched my memories. I couldn't decide if letting him look alone was a good idea or not but I just couldn't bear to relive it without crying. So I sat on my bed, pulling on a strand of hair and waited. He finally stood up and just stood there facing the cupboard. I didn't know what to do. In fear of upsetting him I just sat and waited for him to speak.

"Change back." he said quietly, still facing away from me.

"What I can't hear you."

"Change back." he said louder.

"Oookay." I quickly reverse the charm. "Are you going to turn around?"

"Have you changed?"

"Yes."

He slowly turned around and looked at me. "All that really happened?" I nodded. He rushed to kneel in front of me and put a hand on my cheek. "He hit you?" Leaning into his hand, I nodded again. Pulling me into him for a hug he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"Its okay Drake." I said playing with his hair. "I'm okay."

"Its not okay!" he shouted, standing up. "He hit you! And took my memories! I looked so happy..." Shaking his head, he started to pace. "I've never looked like that in my he stole it from me! Who knows if I will ever get those memories back!"

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "We can make new memories. Don't let him win. We can still do this Drake."

"Let me see the necklace." He reached for where the chain should be. I reversed the disillusion charm and the necklace appeared in his hand. "You are mine." he whispered. He felt along my neck and collarbone. "If you weren't meant for me the necklace would reject you. You'd have a rash and it would hurt to wear it. This is a Slytherin heirloom. You can't take it off. Only I can, in the event that you've broken my heart and all love is lost."

My breathing picked up with every word he said. A Slytherin heirloom to prove that you have found the one? How Cinderella of them! It's like the glass slipper... kind of. Well the concept at least. "And your dreams..."

"Its gotta be you." he whispered leaning his forehead against mine. "It has to be."

"I have them every night. The exact same dream." I whispered back.

He jerked back. "Really?" He walked out of my room. Following him out, I saw him kneel in front of the fireplace. Throwing floo powder in he stuck his head in the flames. "Mother!" he yelled. She must have responded because he then said. "Please come over." And sat back out of the hearth.

"Your mum Drake?" I said freaking out. "Is this a good idea?"

He got up and sat on the couch. "Sit down Ivory. Oh and I still like the blonde look by the way." Nodding I change my hair. "Leave the eyes and lose the tie."

Laughing nervously I sat beside him. "Better?"

He glanced at me, smoothed down my fringe and then pulled out his wand to change my outfit. I was suddenly wearing grey leggings and a long off the shoulder emerald green sweater with black stitching and some black ballet flats. "Yes, much better. Mother is all about appearances."


End file.
